


Forget Me Not

by LogicDive



Series: Forget Me Not [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Amnesia, Blood, Car Accidents, Coma, Established Relationship, Fishing, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff-a-luff, Fluffy, I think you get the point lol, Injury, M/M, Prom and Noct become BFs again, Stargazing, Strangers to Lovers, acquaintance to friends, noctis love him again, nyx is cute, trying to make
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/pseuds/LogicDive
Summary: Falling to one knee, he’d bowed his head, admitting that he had been seeing the prince for a year. Looking back up at the King, he didn’t ask for forgiveness. Instead, he asked that Regis accept their relationship and allow it to continue.Those were happier times, before the accident that changed everything, wiping their happy life together from his memories in an instant. Can Nyx make the Prince fall in love with him all over again when Noctis can’t even remember his name? Or will he have to give up the only person he’s ever loved?





	1. Hurts Like Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JazzRaft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/gifts).



**Forget Me Not**

○}°》¤《°{○

Noctis Lucis Caelum was everything that a prince should be as he walked through the open doors and into the chilled night air. The fundraiser had been running for hours now, and while it wasn’t necessary that he be there, it was for a charity that his father had supported since his time as heir. Unfortunately, the King had been unable to attend due to previous engagements pertaining to the long-awaited peace of Lucis and Niflheim. Thus, the sole heir to the crown had come in his father’s place to play the part of dignitary and host.

That said, the time to play nice was long over, and he was ready to escape back to the Citadel. Making his way down the wet stairs, a quick glance at his watch confirmed that the hour was late, in fact, it was later than he’d thought. Straightening his dark coat, he glimpsed at the employee from the event who followed him closely, holding an umbrella over his head. Noctis had been grateful to the young man, though he had mentioned in passing that such assistance was unnecessary. Once he was at the bottom of the stairs, Noctis looked up, noting the waiting car and the man who exited to open the back door. 

Closing the short distance to the vehicle rather quickly, Noctis spared a moment to look back as he made it to the open door. The employee who had assisted him bowed, as the prince gave him a brisk nod. “Thank you, for your assistance.” Nyx watched the employee make his way back into the building, looking over in time to catch the subtle smirk crossing the man's lips as he disappeared into the back seat.

Closing the door, Nyx slipped into the driver seat and started the car. Instantly, he felt two arms wrap around his neck as the prince nuzzled, and then nipped his jaw, whispering, “Hurry up hero, it’s late and I happen to be very horny.” Biting the shell of his ear a moment later, Noctis couldn’t help but chuckle as Nyx glared at him through the rear-view mirror, a smirk forming.

“You are a tease, and a little shit, beautiful.”

Noctis let loose a moan, pulling at the elders uniform as his warm breath caressed the skin of Nyx’s neck. As quick as it started, he felt the man pull away, settling back into his seat. The tie he wore came loose as dark orbs met the lighter blue looking back at him from the front seat. “You like it.” Obvious teasing colored his words, snickering as the Glaive shook his head and pulled into the parking lot to head back to the Citadel. “My father must have sent you, I can’t say I’m disappointed.”

“Yeah, he needed Specs for the meeting.” He looked both ways, pulling onto the main street that would lead them back to the palace. “I volunteered to come get you.”

“Mm, volunteered.” The words came off playful, a smirk pulling at his lips as he watched the passing scenery with little interest. “I bet it took a lot to convince you. Alone time with a very sexy and willing prince? Whatever could you have been thinking, Nyx!” The mock shock had the Glaive shaking his head at the words, mostly because they were true, shrugging as Noct sighed. He hadn’t expected the shifting as the prince grabbed the front seats, slipping himself thought the small center console and into the passenger seat. 

“Noct, shit…” Sighing, he kept his eyes on the road as the prince adjusted himself in the front seat until he was comfortable. “You should stay in the back, baby.” 

“Aww, don’t want my company?” He asked as dark eyes glancing over at the Glaive, appreciating the view. “Am I too distracting for you, hero?” Icy eyes met his midnight blue for a moment as Nyx smiled, taking the prince’s hand and kissing the pale skin of his knuckles. “I was bored back there by myself, rather be here with you.” 

“Still dangerous, little prince.” He felt Noct thread their fingers together and started to caress his hand with a thumb. “I love you, now put on your seatbelt.” 

He couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he released the glaives hand. “Are you trying to save my ass, hero?” 

“Believe me, there are a lot of things that I’d love to do with that ass, beautiful.” 

Hearing that, Noctis let an undignified snort fall as his attention turned to finding the seatbelt. “Honestly Nyx, sometimes you worry too much.” 

He would have responded, but a light to the right caught his eye first. Thinking that it was the headlights of another vehicle bouncing off the water that was covering every viable surface, he decided to disregard it, but it got brighter and brighter. Glancing to the passenger side window, the hesitation was momentary and his reflexes kicked in, throwing his arm across the prince's chest to pin him back against the seat. “Noct, hold on!” Everything slowed down to that singular moment. Bright lights, the prince turning to look at him, eyes wide with fear as he latched onto his lover's arm.

For a moment his world went deathly quiet.

And then, it erupted into a shower of broken glass and the sound of twisting metal. The impact was quick and hard, crushing in the side of the vehicle, forcibly pushing it across the road as it flipped and landed on its roof. Another hard impact jolted him, the car slamming into a light pole, coming to a stop as it rocked in the wind and rain and Nyx’s world went black. When he opened his eyes again he was hanging upside down, the taste of blood filling his mouth as rain continued, falling in sheets through the broken windows. A whimper fell from his lips and he found it hard to breathe, everything hurt. His head was pulsing to the point that he couldn’t think as his ears continued to ring. Nyx winced and blinked a few times to clear his vision, his eyes falling on Noctis. 

His Noctis…

The prince laid on the roof of the car, a large gash across his forehead and temple covering his face in blood, unmoving. “N-Noct!” He coughed, reaching up to fight with the seatbelt latch that had become stuck in the accident. When he finally was able to work it loose, the Glaive fell from the seat, hitting the roof hard as tiny shards of glass cut at his palms and knees. Wiping the pieces from his skin roughly, he moved over to his lover. “Baby..?” Nyx went to touch the still form, shaking from the pain and cold but stopped himself. He didn’t know the extent of Noctis’ injuries, and couldn’t risk hurting him further. 

Nyx leaned down, pressing his head to the other’s chest, letting another whimper fall from his lips when he heard the prince’s heartbeat. Pale eyes looked over the still form as the man stroked his cheek. “Hey, beautiful… open those eyes for me baby. Noct? Noctis wake up!” He could hear people running towards them, growling as they came closer to check on them. “Don’t touch him!” He felt helpless sitting there, as the sirens rang in the distance, becoming louder and louder. 

He feared that his past was catching up to him, all those years ago he had watched his sister die and had been unable to do anything to save her. Would Noctis suffer the same fate? “I’m here baby, I’m here and you’re gonna be OK. You’re gonna be fine…” Despite the words falling from his lips, he knew in his heart that he’d failed to protect someone he loved for the second time. 

Taking the prince’s hand in his own, Nyx held it to his chest, rocking as tears fell down his face and his heart shattered to pieces.

○}°》¤《°{○

Regis glanced towards the window, watching as the sun rose over the distant walls that protected the city of Insomnia. The night had begun with the proposals that Niflheim had delivered in regards to the ongoing peace treaty among their two nations. Many hours had elapsed since then, expecting his son to arrive home any moment. Instead, his shield rushed in, leaning down to whisper into his ear, asking him to leave with him. They had departed, Ignis at the heels of the two men, when Clarus told the King what he had learned.

Reports of a car accident involving the heir of Lucis, he and the Kingsglaive that had accompanied him, rushed to the emergency room. “The car is damaged beyond repair, we have Glaives on the scene to find out what happened.” He could see the question in the eyes of his friend as they rushed through the halls of the Citadel. “The condition of both Prince Noctis and Nyx Ulric are unknown at the time. Ignis, once we arrive we will need you do damage control. We can’t have any information on the prince leaving the hospital without the crown's approval.” Clarus had known that the King would take the news badly, as would the prince's adviser.

Few words passed as they made their way across the city, arriving shortly thereafter. Ignis broke off from the group, completing his appointed role efficiently as the King and Shield made their way into the building. At the time they had little to do, except wait.

“Your Majesty?”

A hand pressed against his back gently, pulling him from his thoughts. Clarus leaned down, the King tilting his head so he could better hear him as he whispered. “Regis, do you need a moment?” The concern obvious in his words.

At first, he felt confused, watching his long-time friend motion to the doctor across from them. Despite the inner turmoil he was feeling, Regis was thankful that his words came out composed as he spoke. “Forgive me, it seems that I have been lost in thought. Pray, continue doctor.” The gentle squeeze to his shoulder was a reassuring comfort as he tried to focus on the situation at hand.

“Of course, Sire. In situations such as this, it is understandable. Believe me when I say that we are doing everything that we can to make sure the prince survives. If there is anything that you need from us, please let us know and we will continue to keeps his highness’s condition within the hospital.” Regis released the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, nodding to show appreciation for the doctor’s words. “As I was saying, the fact that the prince sustained a minimal number of injuries is a miracle in and of itself. That Glaive of his has possibly saved his life or at least has given him a fighting chance. That said, The major issue that we are facing is the damage that has been done to the frontal lobe. I will be truthful with you, Majesty, the laceration was deep showing a high rate of impact and the trauma could be significant. If he comes out of the coma, we are looking at the possibility of irreversible damage to the main functions that this area manages.”

His brow knitted together, leaning heavily on his cane as he looked up at Clarus briefly, before addressing the doctor. “You must forgive me, sir. I am a simple man, and such explanations go beyond me. Call it old age, or lack of sleep but would you explain this to me as if I were a child.” He could feel his friend shift, noting the anxiousness in the way he held himself. “I want you to clarify my son’s current condition.”

“Yes, Majesty.” Tapping his forehead, he met the pale green eyes watching him closely. “The frontal lobe controls our thoughts, reason, judgments, motor skills, even our memories. If the damage is severe, such abilities could be altered. He might have issues knowing right from wrong, remembering past events, or controlling the magic that the Lucis Caelum line carries within them.”

“I see,” He was ready to accept what he said as a King, but the thought of losing the son he knew didn’t sit well with him as a father. “While I understand the importance of allowing a body to heal, would magical potions help?”

The look he received said everything he needs to know as the doctor leaned back into his chair. “I wish it was as simple as that, Sire. While the potion would repair the outer damage, we cannot know if it will repair any potential damage done to his mind. In my opinion, it would be a risk to try and rush his recovery.”

“It is a valid point, and may I enquire on Nyx Ulric? The Glaive that was accompanying my son that evening?” 

“Of course. He suffered minimal injuries in comparison but will need time to recover as well. He has received multiple broken ribs from the impact, there is also deep bruising to his collarbone and left shoulder. Beyond that, he received the normal injuries you expect from an accident of this nature.” 

“Thank you for your time, doctor.” Regis rose from his seat, noting that his Shield remained close at his side. “I would request that all information in regards to my son and the Glaive, from this point forward, go through Count Ignis Scientia.” That said, he looked over at his old friend. “I would like to go see my son now.”

“Sire,” Standing, the doctor bowed respectfully to his King. “We must believe that our Goddess, Etro, will protect him.”

“Of course.” Making his way to the office door, he felt Clarus take his arm the moment they exited. It was a show of support, one that comforted him beyond words. They had been together for a long time and he’d seen Regis at his strongest, and weakest. He couldn’t help but look over at his friend fondly, accepting the comfort he gave, yet teasing him at the same time. “You are making such a fuss over me, like a mother hen, when it is my son we should be worrying over.”

“It’s your job to worry about Noctis,” He whispered, meeting his King’s eyes. “It’s my job to worry about you, allow me to do so. As the doctor said, we must have faith in Etro to meet him at the gates of death so he may return safely.”

Thinking over his companion’s words for a moment, he couldn’t stop the fear that flooded his thoughts, speaking them aloud. “If she does not?” The hold on his arm tightened, an uneasy contemplation crossing his features at those words. “Etro, in her infinite kindness, blessed me once by allowing my son to return to my side. Is it too much to ask that she grant that wish once again, Clarus?” Leaning against the shield, he winced at the pain that traveled through his leg. “I must be prepared to accept her will, doing so with grace and dignity.”

“I shall follow your lead, Regis.” They fell into a comfortable silence, making their way down the long bright white corridors of the hospital. In short order, they found themselves in the designated area assigned to the heir and Glaive, for their safety. One of the Crownsguard stepped forward as they approached, whispering into Clarus’ ear. “I see,” he glanced at Regis with a mix of humor and annoyance. “Seems that Nyx Ulric has taken it upon himself to check on the prince, despite strict orders to remain in bed.”

Smiling, the King shook his head at the news, seeing it was no surprise. “At this point, I feel we are readily aware of Sir Ulric’s disregard for rules. Does it surprise you that he did such a thing?” A wave of his hand had the Crownsguard returning to his post as Regis passed. “Allow us time alone, old friend. I believe it will do us a world of good to speak of such matters in private.” Slowly, he made his way into the hospital room, his cane marking his entrance as it echoed against the tiled floor.

Icy eyes met his briefly, a flash of shame evident as he looked back at the still figure lying in the bed. Nyx looked tired, eyes hazy due to the medication he’d received for the pain. The bandages on his hands stood out, stark against tanned skin, a myriad of cuts and bruises evident on what wasn’t covered. “Nyx,” His hand fell to the man’s shoulder, doing his best to avoid the numerous injuries. “My boy, how are you holding up?”

Lacing his fingers together with Noct’s, he couldn’t find it within himself to face the King. “You must be disappointed in me. I’m sorry Majesty, I couldn’t protect him as I had promised.” His voice felt strained as he spoke, trembling under the King’s touch. “I’m so fucking sorry… I-I let you down, I failed him.”

Lifting his hand, Regis stroked the Glaives hair gently, as one would do comforting a child. That was the breaking point as Nyx leaned over, resting his forehead against the hand he held and cried. “You have lost much, Nyx Ulric, but I could never blame you for what occurred tonight. I do not believe that my son would blame you either, and I think you know that.” He nodded, wilting under the touch as the King pulled away. Walking to the other side of the bed, he lowered himself into the chair that set there. “You are like a son to me. A faithful, if not reckless son, but nonetheless a son. Your devotion to the crown, the love you hold for my child, it is a deep and unbreaking bond that we share. I know in my heart that you did everything that you could possibly do in that moment.”

Nyx glanced up at his sleeping lover, if he could consider his condition sleeping, and kisses his hand. “ I should have done more.” The dejection in his voice was evident. “I keep replaying it over and over… the fear in his eyes, the blood after. If I had been a moment faster, or slower… if he hadn’t been so damn distracting and beautiful…”

The King had long known of the Glaive’s love for his son, or at the least suspected it. He could see that their friendship had gone beyond such boundaries, and whatever had changed between them made his son happy. Regis had allowed it to continue for one simple reason, he hadn’t seen any reason to speak against their relationship, whatever it maybe. The prince seemed confident, empowered and happier than he’d seen in Noctis in years. And the Glaive, he’d been a law unto himself since Regis had saved him, being a man of action instead of words. Despite that, he was a faithful and devoted man, and he trusted him as much as his own shield.

So it had been no surprise when the man had walked into his office a few weeks after his son's 19th birthday, dressed in his finest uniform, without knocking. Noctis trailing closely, nervousness evident, dark eyes glancing betwixt his father and Nyx. Falling to one knee, he’d bowed his head, admitting that he had been seeing the prince for a year. Looking back up at the King, he didn’t ask for forgiveness. Instead, he asked that Regis accept their relationship and allow it to continue.

He couldn’t keep the amusement from his face, watching as his son literally facepalmed at his boyfriend’s idea of asking for permission. In the end, Noctis supported the older Glaive and admitted to his father they were in love. But, it didn’t take words for Regis to see that, Noct's actions said far more than Nyx’s words could. They were so comfortable together, his son was leaning against the man, his arms wrapped around the other’s as their fingers entwined together. A small part of Regis wished that he could be angry if at anything, Nyx’s lack of tact. But seeing his son so happy, so in love, all he could do was agree to their relationship.

Releasing the Glaive from his service, Nyx took the oath of the Kingsglaive one last time, but it was Noctis that he swore it to. He bound himself to his lover’s magic, his life, devoting everything he had to him and to his service.

That has been the past, and he knew he could not return to it. Green eyes gazed at his son’s figure, the machines continued to beep in the background as Nyx held his hand and waited for any sign that he might wake. Tired eyes glanced over at the electronic charts, his heart beat traveling across the screen in a steady rhythm. It gave him hope, Noctis was still with them in the land of the living. Etro hadn’t taken him into her care yet, and if she willed it he would return to him and to Nyx. “Did my son tell you the story of the daemon attack and the scar he bears upon his back?” That caught the man’s attention, glancing at his lover’s father. “Oh, I am sure you’ve asked but he’s not really one to speak of such things, is he?”

“No.”

“I thought as much. Even in love, it seems that he still a private man.” Letting out a hum, he adjusted himself into a far more comfortable position and set his cane aside. “This was long before our current situation with the Empire. If I remember correctly, it was right before a young boy dared to demand that I allow him into the Kingsglaive.” Regis chuckled, seeing the look he was getting from the other. “You did convince me in the end, did you not? Mm, we were traveling back to the palace when a demon attacked the first convoy. Noctis had been riding with his caretaker and she did her best to protect him, but the Empire was determined to destroy the Lucis Caelum bloodline at the time.”

“Knew the rumors of the attack, but we didn’t talk about it.” His gaze dropped back to the prince, lost in thought for a moment. “But no one mentioned demons, everyone suspected the Empire.”

Sagging back into the chair, he let the tiredness he felt set in. “There was an attack, and he was recovering. We did not wish for the public to know that my son was in a coma, to let the Empire know that their attack might have succeeded. I remember it clearly, he laid in a coma for two weeks as the daemons poison ravaged his poor body. I remember feeling so useless, so helpless at the time. I was his father and it was my duty to protect him if I could not keep one child safe how could I protect a whole kingdom?”

Nyx could see where he was going with the story. He knew that he shouldn’t blame himself, but he couldn’t help how he felt. He’d sworn to protect Noctis with his life, and in his heart, he’d broken that promise. “I understand…” He finally said, brushing back the bangs from the prince’s face. 

“Do you, son? I know your pain, it was once, and still is my pain as well. I sat at his side, begging Etro to spare him. It is hard to love another so deeply, only to watch them slip away from you. I lost his mother and that broke my heart, thinking that he may follow her nearly destroyed me. Sitting here, wondering if I will possibly lose him again…”

“He doesn’t deserve this, it should have been me. I’m sorry that it wasn’t.”

“If it were you, my son would be where you are now and suffering how you suffer. It was not you, and there is nothing that can change that fact. You can’t will it to be and nothing you did caused it, there is nothing that you could have done differently to prevent it. Do not let your heart become dark, Noctis wouldn’t want you to suffer over him.” Falling silent, in that instant, he could feel his age weighing down on him. “All I can do is be grateful that in that moment you did everything you could to protect my son. Thank you, Nyx Ulric, for loving him so much.”

His eyes filled with unshed tears at his words. “I… won’t accept that it's over, that this is it? Everything ends here?” Nyx shook his head. “Our story isn’t over yet. Noct will come back, he’s a stubborn little shit and does everything the hard way. He’s got to come back from this.” 

“I hope you are right, with all of my heart.”

○}°》¤《°{○


	2. Say Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a month since the accident, a very long month with little to show in ways of progression. The news coming from the hospital was scarce and didn’t raise their hopes or assuage their fears when it came to the prince’s condition. Noctis hadn’t awakened since the night of the accident, and until he did they wouldn’t be able to assess his condition in full.

○}°》¤《°{○

It had been a month since the accident, a very long month with little to show in ways of progression. The news coming from the hospital was scarce and didn’t raise their hopes or assuage their fears when it came to the prince’s condition. Noctis hadn’t awakened since the night of the accident, and until he did they wouldn’t be able to assess his condition in full. It was frustrating for everyone involved, Regis had buried himself in the peace treaty proceedings to keep busy. Nyx stayed at his apartment, Crowe and Libertus coming and going as they pleased as he suffered an eight-week recovery period, implemented by their Captain. Any information from the hospital came from Ignis, along with occasional messages from the king. Honestly, Nyx found it amusing to receive texts from his boyfriend’s father the handful of times he had, seeing how busy he was. Mostly, the Glaive had laid about his small apartment, in too much pain to do anything else the first few weeks.

It was within the last few days had he been able to walk with minimal discomfort and had used that to his advantage. Getting up early, he’d done a bit of stretching, made a nice Galahdian breakfast and took a long hot shower. A quick call to Gladio had found the future shield with nothing to do and was heading over so they could go see Noctis together. In a way he was glad that the man had nothing going on, he hadn’t been able to talk himself into driving since the incident. The thought of sitting in the driver's seat made him feel sick, and while he knew he was being stupid, he hadn’t tried to move past it as of yet. Tossing the towel over his damp hair, Nyx pulled up the dark pants he’d grabbed from his small dresser, buttoning them before pulling open the closet to grab a shirt and his heart skipped a beat. 

Trembling fingers ran across the soft dark gray sweater that was hanging near the back of the closet. He remembered when Noct had first complained about how cold the Galahdian’s apartment could get at night but hadn’t expected his boyfriend to rummage through his closet and find a sweater he’d long forgotten existing. It was a soft charcoal, thick and oversized that had fallen to his thighs and to the end of his thin fingers. Noct claimed it was the most comfortable thing he’d ever worn, and commandeered it by ’royal decree’. 

It was useless for Nyx to argue with him because his boyfriend looked sexy as fuck in his clothes. Which, of course, lead to him having many wonderful memories of this sweater. Days when Noct would come over, napping on his couch, curled up in it as he waited for Nyx to return home. The nights he would stay over, and he watched Noct laying on his bed in nothing but it, beckoning for Nyx to join him. Working tanned fingers across pale skin, caressing him and feeling the soft warm layers on the back of his hands as Noct giggled above him. Looking up to meet deep sapphire eyes, Noct straddling the Glaives hips, his face pink with arousement as Nyx pulled the dark gray fabric slowly off his body.

Taking a sleeve in his hand, Nyx held it to his nose and swore he could still smell him in the fabric. Reaching to pull the sweater down, a knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts. Nyx closed the closet, making his way over to the door, opening it and nodded. “Hey, you’re late.” 

Gladio huffed, shaking his head as the two bumped fists, and Nyx went back into his apartment. “Say’s the shit who’s not ready.” Making his way in, he flopped down into a chair and groaned. “Did Iggy call you?”

“Last night, no new news.” Pulling a dark shirt on, the Glaive sat and started pulling on his boots, wincing at the uncomfortableness in his chest. “The King asked me to come see him tomorrow. We really haven’t had any time to talk since…” 

“Yeah. I get ya, man. It would be good for him, and for you. He’s worried about ya, I mean you are his son’s boyfriend.” Gladio knew that the prince and Glaive had been seeing each other for years now, but knew it wasn’t common knowledge. With as private as the two were Nyx and Noct had revealed the information to family and a close inner circle. His eyes shifted to the news clippings and reports on the table. “You’re not reading all the shit still, are ya? It’s been a month man, I mean I get it but you know it was written off as an accident.” Picking up a few of the clippings, he couldn’t help but scowl… it had been a media circus when the news had broken the next morning.

_Heir of Lucis in Coma after Car Wreck_

_Prince in Coma, Kingsglaive Injured After Late Night Accident_

Nyx watched as Gladio tossed the clippings back down on the table and he knew his words were true. The Crownsguard and Kingsglaive conducted an exhaustive inquiry into the accident, many fearing that the Empire had caused the tragedy and had used the peace treaty to get close to the royal family. What they had discovered ended up anticlimactic in comparison to the rumors that had been circulating within Insomnia. It had been an accident, a tragic accident, but an accident. A man who had been working a double was on his way home and had fallen asleep behind the wheel. In short terms, they had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

“Seriously.” Nyx glanced up, standing up after a moment with a wince as the shield kept talking. “You can’t change what happened, you really gotta stop thinking about this shit.”

“I know.” Grabbing his coat, he took his time slipping it on so he wouldn’t agitate his ribs again. “It’s easy to say that, but Noct is still being punished for it.” He pushed his wallet into his pocket, catching the look on Gladio’s face and knew to change the conversation. “Fuck, can we just stop talking about it and get going to the hospital?” 

The shield nodded, making his way outside with Nyx, leaned against the railing outside. “Just so you know, I’m not a taxi service.” Nyx knew he was trying to lighten the mood, and appreciated it as he turned to lock his door. “So now that you’re on the mend, I won’t keep carting your ass around. Talking to Iggy about getting you a new set of wheels to drive Noct in and…” Gladio stopped speaking as the keys in Nyx hand fell to the floor. “Nyx?”

His whole body was shaking as he tried to steady himself against the wall with a hand. Nyx felt like he was drowning like water was encasing him, he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t hear. He tried to take in a breath, squeezing his eyes closed and when he did everything became red hearing the twisting of metal and the prince yelling at the impact. 

He felt like he would throw up.

“Hey Nyx,” Gladio came over, placing a hand on his back. “Come on man, breath…” Pale blue eyes opened after a moment as he took a few gasping breaths, starting to calm down as the panic attack started to pass. “Sorry, I just, I shouldn’t have said that. I didn’t know that you’d…”

Shaking his head, Gladio bent and grabbed the keys, watching as Nyx leaned his head against the door for a moment. “I’m good… I’ll get my head back together. Just need some time.”

“Yeah.” Locking the door for him, he placed the keys in the Glaives hand and patted his shoulder. “Come on, Prince Charmless awaits.” Hopping up the stairs that would take them to the street level, Nyx followed trying to shake off the numbness he felt.

○}°》¤《°{○

“Gladio, Sir Ulric. I did not think that we would run into one another, this is indeed a fortuitous turn of events.” The Shield nodded as he made his way over, but Nyx gave him a look of confusion. “Ah, yes I was called here due to a change in the prince’s condition. I had just finished speaking with King Regis and was going to call you as well. It seem’s that Prince Noctis is now awake.”

“What?” Pale blue eyes widened, the Glaive making his way to the elevator until he felt a pull on his arm. “Ignis, let go.”

His grip was firm as he gave Nyx an appreciative look. “While I am humbled and in awe of your support and devotion to Noct, the doctor asked that no one enter the room until he had been examined and the King is here.”

He wasn’t pleased to hear those words but understood that none of the workers here would recognize him as anything but a fighter for the King. He would need Regis to get close to his son, and for that, he would have to have patience. “Just promise me, once everything's good I can get in there.” Ignis nodded, looking at his phone as it rang and he stepped aside to answer.

His breathing was unsteady, running a hand through his hair as he sat down in one of the seats in the waiting room. Nyx was still trying to comprehend what Ignis had said, Noct was awake. He was alive and awake. Part of him flooded with the relief of knowing, but he couldn’t help the other thoughts he found consuming him. What would the doctors say, had there been damage done because of the accident, would he forgive Nyx for his part in it? Resting his elbows on his legs, he buried his face into his hand and waited for his King.

Feeling a gentle, shaky hand run through his hair, Nyx glanced up to see King Regis smiling down at him. “My boy, it eases my heart to see you have arrived as well. The doctor wishes to have a word, and then we shall go and see my son.” He bowed his head in understanding, rising as the elder man made his way over to the doctor that had been caring for the prince, Clarus saying close by him as he went.

Making his way over to the other two men, Nyx found he couldn’t keep his eyes off the King. “Did we get any more information?” 

Ignis hummed lightly, shaking his head after a moment. “The good doctor said that he had completed his examination and wished to wait for his Majesty to arrive.” 

Nyx continued to watch the three as they spoke, noting how the King leaned on his cane with a guarded expression on his face. He could see that Regis was pondering the words he heard. Clarus moved towards him, bending closer to whisper in his ear. Placing a hand on Regis back, he looked back up and spoke, the doctor continuing on. “This isn’t right.” Nyx eyes narrowed as his hand clenched into a fist. “Something has happened to Noct.”

“How can you tell?” Gladio seemed interested in Nyx words, starting to watch the others closer so he could see if he’d missed something. “We can’t hear them from over here.”

“Gotta learn how to read people.” His voice was soft, eyes locked on his King. “Clarus is your father, and you can’t read him?” The Shield dismissed the comment, trying to see the meaning in Nyx’s words. “He doesn’t get like this unless the King is tired, overworked or upset. The doctor has said something that his Majesty doesn’t like…”

Regis glanced back at them, waving the three over and the Glaive wasted no time in going to his side. “Nyx. Gladio. Ignis.” His smile held a hint of sadness as he looked over the three of four men who meant everything to his son. “Noctis has awakened, but there is noticeable damage done to his mind. They believe that he is suffering from amnesia, and do not know if it is long lasting or temporary. Please, be strong during this time and know that he may remember you soon if he does not at the moment.” Gazing over at Nyx, he reached up and patting his cheek like one would a child. “Be strong for my boy.”

“Majesty,” He nodded lightly, feeling the touch depart. “I will stand beside him regardless, I am his Glaive.” The King seemed to accept that answer, making his way to his son's room as the others followed. Though his words had been true, he felt wrapped so tight inside he might break. What if Noctis didn’t remember him, could they still love one another as they had these last few years? Nyx wanted the life he knew back, he hadn’t been this happy for a long time. The brat prince had changed everything for him, these days he looked forward to coming home and seeing his lover waiting for him. It killed him that he didn’t have that the last month. He had no clue if he would get it back now that Noctis was awake.

While it seemed like forever, it took them a few minutes to make their way to the hospital room where Noctis resided. The doctor paused, glancing at the King. “Sire, perhaps you should go in first. You are one I am positive he will remember.”

“Very well.” Regis looked back at the group of men gathered. “I ask that you wait here while I go to see my son, once we have spoken I shall summon you.” Clarus went to follow but cocked his head when waved off a few steps later. “Stay a moment, old friend.” 

“Of course, Your Majesty.”

“Look on the bright side dad, you get to find out what’s up with the rest of us,” Gladio smirked as his father gave him a look that could kill.

Nyx knew the shield was trying to lighten the mood, and perhaps trying to calm his own fears, but it was obvious that no one would be able to relax until they saw Noctis. He took to pacing the small hall, back and forth, then back again until Ignis grabbed his shoulder to stop him. “Sorry, I’m just…”

“I know full well what you think you’re doing. That said, doing such will only hurt, not help you.”

“Yeah, I know.” He needed to get his mind off everything going on but that wasn’t going to happen. Mussing his hair, he decided it would be best to distract himself. Nyx started going over different scenario’s in his head, Noct remembering him, not remembering him. Maybe he would know they were together but didn’t remember much of their relationship? The opening door brought him from his thoughts, glancing over to see the doctor waiting for them.

“You can come in, but please remain calm and let him speak, don’t rush him or expect much from him. He just needs time to get his thought’s in order. Obviously, the Prince is highly upset at the moment.” Holding the door open, Clarus was the first to enter, followed by Gladio and Ignis, who paused at the doorway.

“Sir Ulric, will you join us?”

“Yeah,” His hands were shaking as he clasped them together. “Give me a minute, ok?” Watching him nod, the adviser disappeared after a moment. Turning, he pressed his forehead into the wall, closing his eyes. He had been waiting for this moment for a month, and seeing that it was here he felt he would pass out. Taking a few breaths, Nyx squeezed his eyes closed and willed his hands to stop shaking. Willed himself to believe that, no matter what happened when he walked through that door, everything would be ok. “It will be fine. No matter what, Noct is Noct… he’s alive and safe.” Taking in one last deep breath, the Glaive walked over and pushed the door open, entering.

Clarus nodded as Nyx came into his view, looking back over to the bed that the prince sat up in. Noctis looked so small, thinner and pale under the harsh hospital lights. One hand held his father’s like it was his lifeline, his eyes red and puffy as Ignis spoke to him in a calming voice. Nyx could see the look in his eyes and recognized it. He’d seen it too many times when his boyfriend would wake up in a panic, having had a nightmare and wasn’t sure where he was. All he wanted to do at that moment was to run over to him, hold him and tell him everything would be ok, but he wasn’t sure if he would help or hurt Noctis. 

“…ah then it would seem odd to see us as we are now.”

He nodded, looking from his adviser to Gladio. “You look so different.” Sapphire eyes glanced to his father, frowning deeper. “You have changed the most, you look so tired.”

“It was worry over you, my son. It has been a month since the accident occurred since I last heard your voice. I was at a loss, wondering if there was anything I might be able to do to help you. Alas, all that could be done had been.” Regis smiled, squeezing his hand. “Seeing you awake, and hearing you once again? I never thought anything could sound so wonderful.” That pulled a slight smile from the young man. “Doctor, have we gauged how far back his memory loss goes?”

Stepping forward, he smiled at the prince before looking towards his father. “I have discussed names, and dates with him starting from earlier developments and moving backward. He did not know that we had a peace treaty with Nifelheim, which is rather recent. So I started asking him about the people in his life and well-known events. Prince Noctis remembers you of course, and his adviser, his shield. His shock at how they look shows that he’s lost a least a few years. I did mention his friend, Prompto, and said the name is not familiar to him. When did he meet the boy?”

Ignis seemed a bit shocked at that, looking over at Noctis for a moment before responding. “Noctis does know him from elementary school. But they did not officially meet until he was roughly fifteen if I am correct.”

Blue eyes widened at that, glancing over at Ignis. “The boy with the camera at my school? The one who always seemed to be around, but never introduced himself?” Ignis nodded, smiling at Noctis. “So, we became friends? I-I don’t remember, I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok son, I am sure Prompto will delight in regaling you of your friendship. Such a kind and cheerful boy, I quite like him.” Noctis smiled at his father words, seeming to relax. Regis reached up, stroking his hair back from the bandage wrapped around his son’s forehead, seeing Nyx. “Ah, your Glaive.”

Nyx froze, meeting the King’s eyes as the attention turned to focus on him. A momentary panic ran through him, and the King must have seen it as he gave him a smile. For some reason that made him feel a bit better, knowing that he was on his side no matter what happened. Taking a few steps towards the prince, he bowed, careful of his still healing ribs. “Your Highness, it pleases me to see that you are well.” Standing at attention, pale blue-grey met dark midnight orbs. If Noctis remember him, he knew his boyfriend would give him shit for being so formal. If not, no harm would come from his actions. “I was with you the night of the accident, I’m glad you see you have recovered.”

“Yes,” The King looked at his son expectantly as he spoke. “Sir Ulric was injured in the accident that night as well. He was the one who protected you, which I am so grateful for.”

He watched the prince, as Noctis watched him. For a moment confusion flooded his features, he could see the wheels turning, could see something inside the younger man trying to click… then nothing. He could see the frustration in his eyes as they fell to the bed, one hand closing into a fist as Noct shook his head. “Sir… Ulric.” Looking back up, he met his father’s eyes. “My Glaive, but the Kingsglaive are your men. Why would he be my Glaive?”

“You are correct in that, but this one is special. He has an affinity with you magic that I have never seen, my son. A connection that I can not duplicate with any of my men.” Nyx could tell he was being careful of how much he told his son, he figured that the king would leave that to him. “He was the one who trained you to warp, and to fight with dual daggers. Honestly, the two of you get along quite well. Sir Ulric is your first Glaive, bound to you through your magic, and loyal to you and you alone.”

“My Glaive,” Noctis looked over at Nyx, meeting his eyes again the older man smirked as he bowed. “I see,” Reaching up, Noct ran a hand through his hair, tugging at the ends in a way Nyx knew. He’d seen it many times when they trained or picking him up after a long day dealing with his princely duties. Noct felt annoyed, when something was missing or had gone wrong he would get like this. “Sir Ulric… your name?”

“Nyx,” Taking a few steps forward, he fell back into attention, hands clasped against the small of his back. “Nyx Ulric, Your Highness.” Again, a little smile pulled at his lips. “I am at your command, til my final breath leaves me. Always.”

“You saved my life that night?” Shrugging lightly, he nodded. “I thank you,” Nyx noticed that his words weren’t as confident as he remembered, Noctis seemed like he was analyzing everything he said as he said it. For some reason it bothered him, his lover had more confidence than this. “Forgive me, I don’t remember the accident. I-I don’t recognize you.”

The funny thing; he’d been expecting this from the moment he entered the room, he knew this was coming. He’d tried to prepare himself for this outcome, to tell himself that being at Noctis’ side was enough for him. Despite that, hearing it spoken and the words becoming reality struck him hard. Here he was, his lover was so close and Noct couldn’t remember him. Didn’t remember anything between them, everything they had built together, gone. Still, he cocked his head, grinning thought the pain and knew if this was his Noctis he would have seen right through this. But the prince didn’t seem to notice the pain that he hid. “No hard feelings, little prince. I am still your Glaive, always will be.” Those words true, far more that Noctis could ever know. “Majesty, I’ll wait outside while you finish up with the Prince.” Bowing, he walked out, missing the look on Noctis face as he went.

○}°》¤《°{○

It had been roughly an hour when the others started to depart. Nyx sat slouched down against the wall, head resting in his arms, too wrapped up in his own thoughts to notice. Feeling a light tap on his head, he glance ups and saw Ignis looking down at him. “Sir Ulric, His Majesty would like to speak with you in a moment, but may I?”

A sound of annoyance echoed in the hallway, rolling his neck to relieve the stiffness. “That’s the third time today, you know? How many times do I have to tell you, it’s just Nyx.” Smirking, he tilted his head. “Go for it, Specs. Seems like everyone loves talking today.” The last words sounded less than enthusiastic. 

Arching a brow, Ignis watched as the man pushed himself up the wall, stretching a bit before focusing back on him. “If you can forgive my forwardness, it is apparent that you are highly upset by the outcome of the conversation that has just taken place. While this is understandable, I wish to ask that you do not give up hope. We were told of such an unfortunate result being a possibility and I do not wish for you to think it all ends here.” 

“Damn, you don’t pull any punches, do you?” Rubbing the side of his head, Nyx looked over at the door then back at him. “The prince might remember, but that doesn’t make it hurt any less, Specs.” Blue eyes fell to the floor, sighing. “I get it, I see what you’re trying to do. I’m not giving up on him, but right now all he can be is the Prince. I’m just…” 

“Accepting that he doesn’t remember you, and distancing yourself.” 

He couldn’t help the scowl that formed, glaring at the adviser. “Well, when ya put it that way… Seriously, how does Noct put up with you?” That drew a smile from Ignis as he shook his head. “Look, I’m not giving up. I’m just considering my options.” He ran a hand across the stubble on his chin, meeting aqua eyes. “Is it fair for me to just go in there and say, hey we have been fucking for 3 years so fall back in love with me?” 

“I would highly advise that you announce it with a great deal more tact, but I see your point.” They both looked up at the King exited the room and made his way over. “Majesty.” 

“Ignis, you may go. I would like a moment to speak with Nyx alone.” Bowing, he turned to make his way down the hall, leaving the two. Clarus stood a few doors down, speaking to his son quietly while waiting for Regis to finish. “Nyx, I know you must feel lost at the moment, confused and hurting. To be forgotten, even if it is only temporary, is a dreadful feeling. To know that you and my son were so happy together and that happiness has been blemished in such a way.” 

“Yes, Majesty.” Closing his eyes, he tried to work through all the feelings and thoughts within his head. It was hard to build a life and try so hard to make it work, and watch it ripped away in an instant. “You know how I feel, I love your son. The idea that he might never return that love again, I don’t know if I can live like that.” It was like he had seen paradise, yet he wasn’t allowed to approach it. 

“You are bound to him, to his magic. You made the oath, to walk away from such a pact…” 

“I know,” It was rude to cut off the King of Insomnia, but he couldn’t stand to hear him finish that thought. “That is my burden that I have to bear, I would never walk away from it.” Pausing, he met the green eyes he knew so well. This was the man who had saved him, gave him a home and gave him the love of his life. “I don’t have to like it. My mind is telling me to accept it, and my heart…it’s saying that he is mine. Even without his memories, he is mine and I want him back!” He could tell that Regis wanted to speak, but did so before he had a chance. “Damn, I wish this was easy but it’s not. One thing I know without a doubt, I would rather be at his side as his Glaive, then lose him completely.” 

Placed a hand on his shoulder, Regis couldn’t help the smile on his face. “So you will not abandon my son?” Nyx shook his head, looking like the weight of the world rested upon him. “It is true, he has forgotten much, including the warp training you provided. I would ask that you teach my son once again?” 

“Of course. Anything for him, and for you Majesty.” 

Removing his hand, he turned to leave but spoke again. “I would ask one more favor of you. I am assuming that you do not wish to tell my son of your relationship, your love, and your past?” 

“It wouldn’t seem right.” He was so frustrated, and this one the one point that continued to conflict him. “He doesn’t remember, and I can’t force my feelings down his throat.” 

Tapping his fingers on top of his cane, Regis could see his point. “I see your reasoning, yet… have you thought of making him love you again? His memories could come back once day, and I am sure it would disappoint Noctis to see you gave up on him so easily. Do you not want him to see that you were trying, that you have not given up on him?” 

Honestly, Nyx hadn’t even considered that and the weight in his heart started to lift. Smirking, he couldn’t help but chuckle. “You are a very conniving man, Your Majesty. Hell, if he fell in love with me once, I don’t see why he wouldn’t again.” 

“That is the Nyx I know.” The two men smiled, and he could see the Glaive was already thinking about how he could do this. “I will have Ignis contact you soon. I would like my son to come home first, and then I shall put him unto your care for warp training.” With that, Regis walked off and Nyx felt lighter than he had the whole day. 

After all, Noct had fallen for his charms once, and this was still his Noct - memory or no. How hard would it be for him to make the Prince smitten all over again?

○}°》¤《°{○

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Daemon and Jasper_Raven for telling me to write this and supporting a nervous wreck lol.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated, Comments are amazing.


	3. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At one point he’d lost sight the blonde as he ran off, shouting about a camera store he needed to see. Noct hadn’t registered that his friend had run off when Nyx appeared at his side, offering a hand that he’d had taken without question.

○}°》¤《°{○

Noctis looked over the city as the motorcade made its way from the hospital back to the Citadel. It had been a media circus as he departed with his father, being polite but brief with his comments. Sitting in silence, the Prince cuddled deeper into his coat, midnight hues watching intently as they made their way into the center of the city. A gentle touch pulled him from his thoughts, as trembling fingers worked through his hair, making him turn to meet his father's eyes.

“Are you feeling well, Noctis?” His son nodded lightly, the pale pink scar he’d received, peeking out between fringes of hair from forehead to temple. “Once we are at home you can go to your room and rest a while. I’ll have Ignis come check on you if you like?”

“Home?” Leaning back into the seat, he couldn’t stop the confusion from entering his gaze. “We will not be returning to my apartment?”

A light hum escaped him as Regis dropped his hand to pat his son’s. “You moved back to the Citadel when you were twenty, Noctis. I am sorry that I did not think to mention it. I assure you, it was by choice and I did not force the decision upon you.”

“No, I believe you father.” Reaching up, the prince rubbed his forehead as a look of agitation washed over him. “I just…”

“Don’t remember.”

Regis could see the frustration as Noctis met his eyes and nodded. “I’m sorry, this must be hard for you as well.”

“Noctis,” Reaching out, he cupped his son’s cheek and smiled. “I almost lost you, for the second time. The pain I felt watching you lay there once again, was acute. To have you here beside me is all I could ever ask for.” He couldn’t help but smile as he caressed the pale skin below his fingers. “Memories fade, we can build new ones but I will never have another son as wonderful as you.”

“Father…” Noctis looked down quickly, blinking back the tears as a nervous laugh escaped from his lips. “I’m sorry, I’m such a mess.”

“It is fine, we cannot force this. It will take time and understanding, the world cannot right itself in one day. Know that I am here to support you, and I only wish to help you along your path, whatever it may be.” Patting the seat, Regis motioned for his son to move closer as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Shall I tell you more?” Laying his head on his father’s shoulder, Noctis looked up at him. “We try to have dinner together at least three times a week, and your friends will join us as well.”

“I see, so Ignis and Gladio.” Thinking for a moment, he glanced up. “I am guessing, Prompto and the glaive as well, Nyx? They are my friends, at least that’s what everyone says.”

“You… could say that. Yes. Trust in them, Prompto and Nyx would never cause you harm if it can be avoided. Your glaive, Nyx? He’s a rare breed, that one.” Regis couldn’t help but laugh, shaking his head lightly. “You depend on him for many things, my son. He will always take care of you, if you believe anything, believe that.”

“You really like him, don’t you?”

“I would have to say, yes. It is my opinion that he’s been very good for you.” Resting his cheek atop his son’s head, Regis ran his hand up and down his arm gently. “Rest a while, Noctis. We need not rush this, everything will come as it is required.” That said, the prince closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift into a light sleep knowing he was safe in the regalia with his father.

○}°》¤《°{○

Two days later, Nyx found himself walking up the stairs of the citadel at His Majesty’s request. He hadn’t seen Noctis since the day he woke in the hospital and felt a bit anxious. While the king had agreed it wasn’t fair to dump a whole relationship in his son’s lap, he’d been correct when he said giving up on it all together was not the answer. The last few days had found him racking his mind for every little nuisance he could remember of his lover, and plotting ways to win him back.

“Hey, Hero!”

Blinking, Nyx turned to look back and couldn’t help but roll his eyes as an enthusiastic blond ran up the stairs to catch up with him. “Whats up, Chocobo.” Chuckling at the glare he received, the two continued their climb. “Where were you when the little prince came around?”

Groaning, Prompto shifted the camera bag on his shoulder. “Working, I guess being the BFF of the prince doesn’t get you a get out of work free, card.” Violet-blue eyes glanced to the side at Nyx. “Iggy called, told me he didn’t really remember us becoming friends. I was disappointed, but I went and saw him the next day and it went pretty good.”

“That’s ok kid, he doesn’t remember me at all.”

Biting his lip for a moment, Prompto nodded. “I heard, look man I’m really sor…”

“If you apologize, I’ll punch ya.” That seemed to throw his companion off, his mouth hanging open as Nyx smirked, but it fell after a moment. “I’m just sick of people telling me they are sorry. No one caused this mess but me, and that other driver.”

“Got ya,” While he didn’t agree with the Glaives sentiments, he really didn’t feel like starting an argument with him. “So you’re coming with us today, right buddy?”

“Huh, going with you where?”

“Noct and I, we are going out into the great beyond… meaning I’m taking him to check out Insomnia!” Nyx shook his head, smiling. “You’re gonna come, that’s why you’re here right?”

“Sorry kid, King Regis summoned me. I’m here for him.”

“Dude, come on! How long could a conversation with Noct’s dad take? We are gonna go get pizza!”

Glancing down at the blond, the smile turned into a smirk. “Pizza, how can I refuse an offer like that. Look, let me see what the King wants and then I’ll see if I can join up.”

“Yeah! Pizza time with my buddy Noct, and the Hero!”

“You are way too excited about this, Chocobo.”

The two made their way into the palace, parting ways as they made it to the elevators. A short ride up dropped the glaive off at the hall that would lead to the King’s private office. Making his way down, Nyx nodding to the two Crownsguard as he reached up to knock. 

Clarus opened the door, motioning for Nyx to enter. “You were expected.”

“I would hope so, he did send the message.” Entering, he fell to one knee, wincing as his ribs flared up in protest. “Your Majesty, I have come on your orders.”

Chuckling, he motioned for the man to rise. “There is no need for such formalities, Nyx. I am sure you are aware of such.”

“Yes, sir.” Pulling himself up, he took a deep breath as his chest stopped its protesting. “How can I help you, Your Majesty.”

“Please sit, I know full well you are still on the mend for another week.” The glaive did as asked, watching as Regis lowered himself into a chair as well, proceeding to speak. “Would you care for tea?”

“No sir, thank you. I’m good.”

“Very well, Nyx Ulric I would like you to teach my son to warp and fight with dual daggers again. Our discussions over the last few days have revealed much, including the fact that my son still commands much power from the crystal but does not remember much of his training. This could become dangerous for him, and to those around him should a situation of dire circumstances arise.”

Nyx leaned back into the chair, taking in the King’s words as he ran a hand over his jaw. “Basically your son is a powder keg, and any flame could set off an unexpected explosion.” Pulling a hand away, a sound of annoyance left him. “Shit, that’s not a little problem.”

“I am inclined to agree, which is why I would appreciate these lessons taking place as soon as possible. We cannot risk an incident, and he cannot control such power with his current condition.” He could see the man thinking, trying to find the best way to reduce the threat while helping the prince. “He will need guidance, and I am far too old to help him myself.”

“Of course, and I don’t expect you to try. I did it once, I can do it again.”

Relief rushed through him as he said those words, threading his fingers together. “I am glad to hear such words from you. Am I to assume that you will try and win my son over once again as well?”

Silver met green as Nyx’s head shot up. “I… yes Your Majesty, I can’t leave it like this.”

“Very good,” Leaning back, the King looked a bit too pleased with himself. “You may do as you like with my son to help him, to try and win back his heart. As long as he is safe, his life is in your hands.” 

“Thank you, Your Majesty. Is there anything else?”

Shaking his head, the glaive rose. “Ah, yes.” Nyx looked back, arching a brow at his King. “Prompto wishes to take my son out into Insomnia today. Of course, I agreed, but would feel far better if you would be willing to join them?”

A smirk tugged at his lips, bowing quick as he made for the door. “Funny enough, I was already invited. No worries, I got this.” With that, he exited, making up his mind to track down the blond and his forgetful lover.

○}°》¤《°{○

“This is gonna be awesome!” Prompto hopped down the steps throwing his arms open as he did so. “Insomnia awaits!” Noctis followed him at a slower pace as he buried his face into the collar of his coat. “I’ll take you to our favorite hang out spots, including our favorite arcade. Oh, and pizza, dude we are going to get pizza!!”

A smile tugged at his lips, pushing his hands into his pockets as he stepped off the stairs. “We did this all the time?” 

“Well,” glancing back at Noctis, he leaned in to look up at him. “As much as we could.” Prompto’s face lit up as he kept talking. “When you lived in the apartment we would sneak out! We would go down to the 24-hour market a block down and get junk. It was great! Staying up all night and playing video games, just chilling, ya know?” Laughing, the blonde stood back up and rubbed his neck. “I mean, you don’t know and that’s why we are hanging out! 

”It's fine, I got the gist.“ Feeling the man bump into him lightly, he couldn’t help but smile as they started walking again. ”Father said I moved back into the Citadel when I was twenty?“

”Yeah, that seems right, think it was a month after your birthday? I get why you moved back dude, well you know because of reasons.“ 

Noctis chose not to say anything to that comment, in his mind he’d just moved to the apartment and settled in. The way things were now, he had no reasons for the move back, but he knew that Prompto was trying to be helpful. If anything it brought up more questions than answers, had he really trusted him enough to tell the blonde everything? While he did seem to know a lot about him, and his father confirmed they had been friends, Noctis just felt lost.

”Hey buddy, you ok?“ 

He looked over at the blonde beside him. Prompto was so happy, cheerful and welcoming and Noct could see being friends with the man. It was like a warmth within him was growing. ”Yeah, sorry I was thinking.“

”For someone who can’t remember anything, you sure like to think a lot.“ A hand instantly flew up to cover his mouth, looking over at his friend who was looking at him, eyes wide. ”Ah, um I mean…“ There was a deafening silence, then the prince started to laugh. Blinking, he watched Noctis for a moment, then started to laugh as well.

”Gotta be kidding me…“

”Sorry, stuff kinda comes out. Gladio says I talk too much, but you don’t seem to mind and I think Iggy is too nice to say anything.“ Shaking his head, Noctis started to walk towards the gate as Prompto caught up to walk by him.

”It’s all good. Maybe you’re right, I need to stop analyzing everything and accept how things are. There is a chance I might never get my memories back, so this could be my life from now on.“ Deep blue orbs glanced over at the blonde. ”So you need to help me.“

Nodding, he patted his back. ”Anything for you, dude. Oh!“ Turning, he started to walk backward and pointed at Noctis. ”So you do remember that Iggy and Gladio were training for the Crownsguard and joined right?“ The prince nodded, flipping between watching him and watching where they were going so Prom wouldn’t run into anything. ”Well I do have a part-time job, but I’m in my last year of training for the Crownsguard!"

“Wait, what?” Noct grabbed his coat, fingers knotting into the sleeve as he stopped his friend. “Why?”

“Why?” Prompto laughed, patting his shoulder so he would let go of his arm. “You are like, my best friend and I want to support you.”

Crossing his arms, dark eyes fell to the ground trying to make sense of this. Why would someone like Prompto give up everything for his Crownsguard? “We discussed this, right? Did I tell you what that means for you, for us? It’s a lifetime commitment, and you can’t just walk away if you change your mind.” He looked back up, face unreadable as he continued to speak. “You are putting yourself in the line of fire, to protect the King… to protect me with your life if it comes to that. I mean, are you serious?”

A grin broke out as violet-blue eyes met his, laughing. “Dude, it was your idea! Yes, we talked about it for like - I don’t know, a year? You told me everything, and so did Iggy, Gladio, and even your dad. That was kinda weird, but yeah it was a lot of talking. I thought about it, it just doesn’t bother me? Ya know?”

Noctis had no words, here was a man that he couldn’t remember and he was willing to risk his life for him? It seemed surreal, looking at him as he smiled and accepted giving up his life for the king. He didn’t remember what he’d done to deserve a friend like Prompto, but regardless, he was glad to have him. Feeling the other touch his shoulder, Noctis smiled at the blonde. “You’re saying all this, and I just feel awful that I can’t remember this. Thank you Prompto, for being my friend.”

“Noct, dude you’re my best friend. My only friend… well I mean other than Iggy and well you know what I mean. You’re a prince and just accepted me, like what I am didn’t matter to you. I’d do anything for you, buddy.” Tugging on his arm, the two started walking again. “Come on man, let’s go have some fun!” A sharp whistle captured their attention as both looked back towards the Citadel. “Nyx!” 

“Wait,” Noctis looked from the glaive to Prompto. “is he coming with us?”

“Well yeah, I mean I invited him.” Prompto looked beyond pleased, bouncing on the balls of his feet as they waited for the older man to catch up. “I bribed him with pizza!”

“Ah, I see.” Shoving his hands back into his pockets, Noct buried his face a bit deeper into his coat. Something about the glaive rubbed him the wrong way, at the same time it didn’t feel wrong, but it was an emotion he couldn’t name. It was like his body recognized him, knew him, but his brain couldn’t connect the hows and whys. He’d figured it had to do with binding Nyx to him though his magic, it was clear the power within him knew the glaive even if Noct couldn’t remember. “Hello, Sir Ulric.”

“Little prince.” He bowed slightly, a tender smile on his lips, reaching over to ruffle the blonde’s hair. “I was promised pizza, Chocobo.”

“Ah, not the hair man!” Nyx laughed as Prompto tried to fix his hair, huffing as he grabbed Noctis’ arm. “Ok, it’s pizza time and I get to hang out with my best buddy, Noct!” The glaive chuckled, buttoning up his coat as he followed the two out of the gates and into the city proper.

The crowds soon swallowed them as they made their way through the busy streets of Insomnia. The traffic was what one would expect as the noise of the city washed into a constant hum in the background. Nyx watched the civilians passing them as Prompto chatted away, pointing to establishments they used to hang at when they were in high school. He didn’t slow down, giving information on a few of their favorite spots to grab a bite to eat and areas that had changed within the recent years. While he seemed that the prince was enjoying himself, Noctis was uncommonly quiet and Nyx couldn’t help but noticed this. It wasn’t how he remembered his lover being, usually so energetic and easily keeping up with the excitable blonde.

He remembered that Noctis has been the one to tease him first, and hit on him. He’d been the one to admit his love first, though Nyx had beaten him and asked him on a date first. This was nothing like the man he’d fallen in love with. Nyx had known his lover had two sides to him, the prince that performed for the crowds during royal functions and the real Noctis. When he was the prince he was kind, but guarded and afraid to say or do anything that might come off as unseemly for one in his position. Noctis, on the other hand, was wild and free, living for the moment and expressing his love in gentle touches and words. This Noctis was the prince his lover had pretended to be, the mask he wore to hide away, and that bothered Nyx more than he wanted to admit. 

“Nyx!” Icy eyes darted to the hyperactive youth as he pulled himself from his thoughts. “Pizza man, let’s get a move on!” Entwining his arm with Noct’s, he pulled the prince into a small diner and over to a booth. “The food here is so good. What do you guys want, cuz I can eat anything!

Prompto grabbed a menu and pushed it to Noctis, tapping his fingers on the table. ”Um,“ glancing at the options, he looked up to meet the glaives pale eyes. ”Do you have a preference, Sir Ulric?“

”Just Nyx, little prince, and I’m good with whatever you two decide.“ He couldn’t help the smirk that crossed his lips. ”I’m not the picky one here.“

Blushing, he was about to refute the comment but it was embarrassingly true. Once again that feeling welled up within him, his magic running warmer than normal as if trying to tell him something. Biting his lower lip, he turned his attention to the blonde beside him. ”I-I guess, our usual?“

”Hell yeah! Meat Supreme with extra cheese!“ Hopping up, he made his way to the counter, leaving the two alone for the time being.

Watching his friend for a moment, Noctis wrapped his arms around his chest and leaned back into the booth. ”Are you always so direct, Sir Ulric?“ As he said his name, Noctis met those pale blue orbs once again. 

”With you, usually.“

Dark fringe fell over his eyes as he looked down at the table. ”I see.“

Nyx watched him for a moment, recognizing the signs that he was displaying. It was like he’d found him woken from a nightmare, fighting back the fear he felt. ”Does it bother you?“

Noctis glanced at Prompto, he was chatting up a worker at the counter, laughing as they talked. He looked back at the glaive once again. “I’m not saying that. I’m simply pointing out that you, Sir Ulric, are very direct with your words. I’m not used to it, not anymore… yet if you’re like this with me it was something that I appreciated in you.”

“Appreciated in me,” Nyx leaned against the table, tilting his head. “Well, you have called me a smart ass many times.” Winking at Noctis, he shrugged a moment later. “We had respect for each other, didn’t play the rank game. I’m just an immigrant glaive and you’re a prince, but that didn’t matter when it came to us.”

Noctis replayed those words, thinking that they should have a deeper meaning, but his thoughts became interrupted when Prompto flopped down and sat the pizza down on the table. “I got the food! Let’s eat and then we can run around more.”

“Thanks, Chocobo.”

The three ate, Noctis admitting it was the best pizza that he’d ever had - well that he could remember, as Prompto chatted about the fun they’d had in the last five years. Nyx would toss in a word to clarify stories or point out something that the blonde has missed while they all munched on pizza, showing the prince that he knew him as well as Prompto did. Inside his magic hummed, calming and knowing, making him believe that this was normal and accepted. While he didn’t remember these two men, some part of him did.

He felt relaxed and calm with them, yet he could feel an unspoken barrier between himself and the two other men. Noct knew that he’d created it out of fear. Fear of the unknown, fear of opening himself and end up betrayed by those he trusted. It was all he knew as a prince, to keep others at an arm's distance or become another pawn. The singular idea that he was appreciated for himself and not his position was hard to understand. Ignis and Gladio had grown up with him, trained him and while he was their friend, he was also their job. These two seemed different, making it clear that it was Noctis they liked, and the prince didn’t matter.

With the pizza gone, Prompto was quick to drag them back into the city streets. They wandered for hours, checking all the different stores and arcades as the blonde talked him into playing their favorite shooter. One stop had been a small corner bakery that had delicious little cakes. Nyx had bought him a dark chocolate one without asking, saying it had been one of his favorites before the accident.

“You dragged me in here enough little prince, I think I know what you like.” He said as Noct took a bite of it, and had to admit it tasted divine. The words had been teasing, but he noted that the humor never reached his eyes and once again he had to wonder at this connection they shared. His father had told him that the glaive had asked for forgiveness that he couldn’t stop the accident, but there seemed more to this than the idea of protecting one's charge.

He didn’t have much time to think on it as Prompto pulled him into a side street that was full of vendors selling everything the prince could imagine and more. At one point he’d lost sight of the blonde as he ran off, shouting about a camera store he needed to see. Noct hadn’t registered that his friend had disappeared when Nyx appeared at his side, offering a hand that he’d had taken without question. The glaive led him through the busy street, his hand a comforting warmth, finding Prompto after a few minutes as he went off about a new piece he needed to get for his camera.

As the sun set the trio started to make their way back to the Citadel, making it to the gate as the streetlights came on. It was only then, as they passed through the gates and made their way up the stairs Noctis realized that he was actually enjoying the company of the two men, and didn’t want the day to end. Prompto was just finishing up a funny story of his training as they entered the side door and found Ignis waiting for them.

“Iggy! See, we brought Noct back in one piece!”

“I am pleased beyond measure, yet I expected as much seeing his Highness was with a glaive and a future Crownsguard.” He gave the prince a fond look, bowing slightly. “Noct, did you have a good time?”

“I did.” Glancing between the two men on either side of him, he couldn’t help but smile. “I learned a lot from them about who I was, and how we knew one another. They seem like wonderful friends.” Stepping away, he moved to stand beside his adviser. “Thank you for everything, I would like to do it again. If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go see father now. I told him I would let him know when I came back.” With that said, Noctis left the room as the three glanced at one another.

“Hey, Iggy.” Aqua eyes looked over at the glaive, arching a brow and prompting him to speak. “I feel like something’s wrong with the little prince, are you sure it’s just memory loss?”

“What do you mean, Sir Ulric?”

Nyx was honestly going to just give up on getting Ignis to call him Nyx and resisted the need to correct him. “He’s just…very quiet and seems withdrawn at times, while it got better as the day went it still bothers me. Noctis was never like this, he was happy, outgoing and a little shit.” He could see Prompto and Ignis share a look. “What am I missing here?”

“Not really missing, man. I mean… well…”

“Sir Ulric, I can understand where such a misconception has come from. You met Noctis when he was sixteen, and already friends with Prompto.” The advisor fell quiet for a moment, then motioned for the two to follow him. They went down the hall into a small meeting room that laid empty. Once the two entered, he closed the door. “I am sure you know that Noctis was attacked when he was young, by a daemon?”

“Everyone knows the story.”

“Before the attack, he was happy, outgoing but he changed afterward.” Ignis took to pacing the room as the two listened. “Noctis was always tired, withdrawn and closed off. He didn’t smile or speak very often - even when prompted to do so. He stayed like this for many years and King Regis gave him his own apartment to give him freedom, hoping that it would help. It was the fall of his freshmen year that he started to change. He met Prompto.”

“Yep! I’ve known him since elementary school, well kinda. I mean we didn’t really talk, but I wanted to be his friend.” Shrugging, the blonde hopped up on the table and started to swing his legs. “He had a good heart, but he kept it locked up. I mean I can see why, all the kids at school cared more about how many servants he had than what his favorite color was. They just didn’t care about him…”

“Exactly. As you well know, Sir Ulric - Noct hates being treated like a prince. He doesn’t appreciate those who would hold his title, and all that goes with it, over his head. Noctis, as you well know, would prefer to be loved and respected for who he is and not what he was born to be.”

“I do know that Ignis, maybe better than you do. I love Noctis. Not the prince, but him.”

“Yes, we are well aware, and so is the King or he would not have asked you to do what you are doing. I am simply pointing out that the Noctis that you think is wrong, is what he was before being Prompto’s friend, and before he was your lover. Prompto opened him up, and let him see that he could be appreciated for who he is. Then you showed him he could be loved for who he wants to be, not what he was born to be. This Noctis that we are now facing has none of that to guide him, he is still closed off and afraid to show people who he is. Not only do we need to help him remember, but we need to open him up once again.”

Running a hand through his hair, Nyx nodded in understanding. “I get it. Thanks, Iggy, for letting me know.” He knew this wasn’t going to be an easy task, but there was no way in hell he was going to lose Noctis a second time.

○}°》¤《°{○


	4. Sky Full of Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So his thoughts continued, his mind seeming to overcompensate for his lost memories by over analyzing everything that he could remember. This had lead to sleepless nights in an unfamiliar bed, a room that was far too quiet, and a world outside that he no longer knew. Noctis blinked, the lights from the city below flashing in a menagerie of colors through his window as the wind rattled past the balcony doors. Above, he could hear the gentle humming from the crystal in his mind, pulling and whispering in a language he couldn’t understand.

○}°》¤《°{○

Noctis laid silently, lost in thought as pale fingers caressing the scar that ran from forehead to temple, his eyes unfocused and dark. He found it odd, how is brain worked. How he could think of everything and nothing, how the world had changed and yet was the same. Seeing the Citadel from without and within showed little change, but the people were and so was the room he inhabited. The city was another part that hadn’t changed overall, but walking with Prompto and Nyx had given him a different perspective and the changes had become noticeable. So his thoughts continued, his mind seeming to overcompensate for his lost memories by over analyzing everything that he could remember. This had lead to sleepless nights in an unfamiliar bed, a room that was far too quiet, and a world outside that he no longer knew. Noctis blinked, the lights from the city below flashing in a menagerie of colors through his window as the wind rattled past the balcony doors. Above, he could hear the gentle humming from the crystal in his mind, pulling and whispering in a language he couldn’t understand.

Rolling to his side, he felt trapped. The wall above, the city below - the familiar and the unfamiliar. Trapped in a world he was seeing for the first time and the darkness of one that he could no longer remember. He felt like his life had hit a reset button, that he’d gotten a second chance but had no clue what to do with it. What if he’d made mistakes before, what would stop him from repeating those same mistakes again? Yet so many still stood at his side, those he trusted and had known for so long. If Noctis knew anything, it was that he would be king one day, and that he would walk that path with those who knew him best was a comfort. As for reclaiming their kingdom and the peace with Niflheim, he still couldn’t trust that, or believe in it. 

Sitting up in the bed, he threw his legs over the side and slouched over to rub his face. At this point, he knew he wouldn’t be sleeping, and he felt to agitated to continue lying there. Pushing himself off the bed, he grabbed the shirt that he’d tossed aside hours ago and pulled it back on. The worn King’s Knight logo still visible against the darker fabric made him smile, remembering when Ignis had given it to him as a gift. He recalled it still being rather new last he’d worn it, but it was yet another reminder that time had passed that he’d forgotten. Making his way across the room, Noctis entered the hallway and nodded to the Crownsguard stationed across from him. “Just going for a walk.” His words were low as he pulled the door closed and saw the guard nod in understand. 

He paid no mind to where he was going, allowing his body to move and the world to fade. With his thoughts quieted he could feel a need within him, a wordless pull of unknown whispers and warmth. He gravitated towards it, the subtle pulsing below his skin, flowing through him like blood in his veins. The warmth grew, as did the humming, and he could feel his body vibrating, the crystals call was a magical and spiritual feeling that few would ever know. Now, he answered that call without question, part of him wishing to reach for that power flowing below the surface. To pull it into himself, to shape it and make it his… but the fear of losing control stopped him. Still, everything within him reacted to the crystal’s call and his only recourse was to answer.

The two guards posted without paid him no mind as he entered the crystal’s chamber. It was pulsing lightly, with shades of blue and violet reflecting off the walls and metal decor. Noctis could feel a physical warmth radiating from its surface and he felt safe here, comforted and watched over. He could remember the stories his father had spoken when he’d still been a child, of the deep voice from within that spoke to him, but Noctis couldn’t remember hearing such a voice. To him, it had been a humming, a warmth accompanied by wordless whispers that felt like a whisper floating on the breeze. Laying a hand upon the crystal, he watched the light pulse in time with his heartbeat. An overwhelming emotion entered him, it was comforting him and telling him that everything would be ok.

He sank into that feeling, closing his eyes and allowed it to envelop him, to trust in it and the world went dark.

“Noct? Are you well?”

Midnight hues opened, blinking owlishly as he sought the voice that had awoken him. Ignis stood within the doorway, the sky starting to show the first signs of light as morning approached. “Iggy?” His hand met the panel and pushed, rising as a hiss of discomfort fell from his lips. He’d fallen asleep at some point, one of the metal doors used to secure the crystal supporting him. Moving his free hand to his back, he could feel every muscle tighten up, protesting the awkward sleeping position he’d fallen into. “I was having issues sleeping,” his adviser moved to meet him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “guess I lost track of the time.”

A knowing smile tugged at Ignis’ lips, his hand dropping back to his side. “It is ten minutes after five, Noct. When you failed to return to your room, the guards alerted me of your disappearance after confirming that you’d not left the Citadel. You have always felt a pull to this particular room, so I concluded that it would be the best place to check.”

“You know me too well, Iggy.” Noctis took a moment to look over his adviser, still wearing his night clothes with his robe pulled tight around his waist. “I worried you. I’m sorry, I’ll try to be more conscious of my actions.” Bending back for a moment, he tried to release some of the tension caused by the sleeping position. Feeling a pop, Noctis felt the pain decrease and made his way onto the balcony outside the chamber. “Iggy, do you ever wonder if situations we find ourselves in happen for a reason? That, maybe what I’m going through now is some kind of test from the Gods?”

“For what purpose, Noct? That have no reason to test you in such ways, you have already been confirmed as heir to the Kingdom of Lucis. You will sit upon the throne as King when your father relinquishes the crown.” He held such confidence in his voice as he spoke those words, Noctis had a hard time finding any reason to doubt him. He only wished that he felt the way Ignis did, and this must have shown on his face. “Noct, is there something that you wish to say? Something that weighs on you that you’ve not give voice too? As your adviser, I am here to counsel you and to help you in all matters.”

Dark eyes met the blue-green of his friends, opening his mouth to speak but nothing came of it. Leaning against the railing, Noctis buried his face in his hands as a sound of frustration left him. “Just a lot of questions and I don’t have any answers for them. I feel things, and I don’t know why. I know things, but there are holes that block out the whole picture. I feel like a puzzle with all of these missing pieces, and maybe it would just be better to toss me aside instead of trying to make this mess work. It’s stupid and childish, and I feel like I’m whining. No, I know I’m whining, and I don’t want to be this person. I don’t want to play the pity game, I know there are people in this world that have it ten times worse than me.” Growling, he buried his fingers into his hair, tugging at the strands. “I just know I should remember something, and I don’t know what it is. My minds doing nothing, my magic is freaking out and pulling me to some unknown source and I just want to know that everything is going to be ok!” The last line came out sounding so pathetic, Noctis couldn’t help but flop his head down into his arms. “Fuck…”

“Noctis, listen to me. How you feel is justified, but all you will do is run yourself in circles to some unknown goal if you keep thinking this way.” Rubbing the younger man's back, he glanced over the city before speaking again. “All you need to know is that you are Noctis Lucis Caelum. You are the heir to the throne of Lucis, our future king and have a wonderful heart.” The prince glanced up at him though fringed of dark hair. “Anything else that is of importance will come in time, but you are still you. Come now, I do need to start getting ready for the day.” Turning to go, he felt a hand grab his wrist and looking back at the prince.

“Iggy,” He hesitated for a moment, staring at his hand that held the adviser in place. “Thank you for believing in me, even when I find it hard to believe in myself. I just hope I can be what you believe I can be, because - I won’t lie. You’re holding me up to some pretty high standards here.” His words came out amused, but appreciative as he held the advisers gaze. “Thanks, for having my back.”

“Noctis, if there is one thing I can promise it is to always have your back. I can’t tell you what you’re missing…”

“You’re not me… I know.”

“Correct, but it’s more than that. I can’t tell you how you felt, or what you thought that led you to decisions you made. I would only be able to tell you what I saw, and how I felt. I am not you. Understand?” He could only nod because Ignis was right. He’d made decisions and taken action based on how he’d seen it and felt at that time. “You can’t pretend to be who you once were when this is who you are now. If your memories do come back, well at that point you won’t need me to fill in the missing pieces. You must always look forward, never looking back and regretting what could have been.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“Come now, you should get a few hours of rest before we go out.” Noctis shot him a look that he knew a bit too well. Sometimes he swore if he wasn’t the prince’s adviser he’d never make it to any of his appointments. “We are going to the Kingsglaive headquarters, Sir Ulric will be starting your training today. We must make sure that your power is under control, we wouldn’t want any harm to come to you.” Groaning, Noctis followed his friend back to his room. He still felt conflicted when dealing with the glaive and hoped a few hours of sleep would be enough to deal with all of that.

○}°》¤《°{○

_Nyx woke to fingers skimming his neck, following the path of his tattoo leading down to his collarbone. From there they continued to wander, caressing the scars that splayed like little jagged lines across his chest. The touch was gentle, pleasurable, soothing as he laid still and allowed it, a smile pulling at the corner of his lips._

__

_“You never talk about them.” His lover’s voice held an edge of curiosity that came off throaty and rich as he spoke. Holding himself up on an elbow, sleepy half-lidded eyes watched the glaive below him. Cocking his head to the side, Nyx licks his lips and opened pale eyes to meet the dark ocean depths that watched him. “Why?”_

__

__

_“The same reason you don’t talk about yours, beautiful. It happened, can’t change it, no sense in dwelling.” Letting out a hum, he seemed to accept the answer and laid his head back on Nyx shoulder. “Nightmares, baby?” Noctis tilted his head as he spoke, burying his face into his neck and nipping at the tattoo found there. Nyx leaned in to place a light kiss on his forehead, showing him that he appreciated the lavish attention. “Just can’t sleep?”_

__

__

_“Maybe.”_

__

__

_Moving his arm so the prince could move closer, a leg nestled between his own as Nyx raised a hand to caress ebony hair. It was beyond amusing to see how affectionate Noctis had become after he’d become comfortable with their relationship. “You’re tired love.” Pressing another kiss to the pale forehead, he placed another to his temple and to his cheek, smiling when the prince moved to return the favor. The kiss was quick, tender and sweet, showing the glaive that Noctis was still tired. Pulling back, he continued to card the silky locks as his lover got comfortable once again. “No place to be, close those pretty eyes and sleep.”_

__

__

_Snorting, he felt an arm sneak around his waist as Nyx rested his cheek against Noct’s head. “You don’t mind?”_

__

__

_“Never baby.” He moved the hand from his hair, caressing the back of his neck. Nyx could feel his lover relaxing as he continued further, running his fingers up and down his spine with ghost-like touches. “Staying in bed with you all day sounds perfect.”_

__

__

_He felt the light kiss to his shoulder in response. “I love you Nyx…”_

__

__

_“Love you too, baby.”_

__

__

The phone on his bedside table let out a loud trill as silver-blue eyes opened, his head turning to look towards the wall. His bed was empty, cold… it had been a dream. A moment in time spent together with his lover long before the accident ripped them apart, a time when he hadn’t become a lost memory. Running a hand down his face, Nyx rubbed at the stubble along his jawline, grabbing the phone. It had been a text message that had woken him, and he decided whoever was texting him at six in the morning would have to die a slow and painful death. Unlocking the screen, he clicked on the message icon. “Fuckin hell man…”

[Ignis]「Be aware, Noct hasn’t had much sleep. Go easy on him for today’s training.」

Glaring at the phone, the glaive decided to type back an appropriate response to the advisers six am wake-up. 

「Get fucked!」

Feeling a bit better, he tossed the phone back up on the table, rolling over to stare at the wall. Noctis would have been laying there in the past like he had been in his dream, but it laid cold and empty. He could have been a thousand miles from this city for all he remembered Nyx, and he couldn’t express how much that hurt. Pulling his lover’s pillow against his chest, he buried his face into the cool fabric. Determined to get a few hours of sleep before he needed to get up for the day, the glaive closed his eyes.

It was eleven in the morning when Nyx walked into the arena, turned training ground of the Kingsglaive. Dressed in his uniform, minus the coat, pale eyes looked up at the dark clouds gathering in the sky. 

“Not supposed to rain til later, Hero.” Crowe hopped up the stairs, stopping near him. Despite the way she acted outwardly, Crowe was a wonderful woman and had become a bit of a personal counselor for him during the down time. “Everyone’s leaving, so the place is all yours.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Giving him an encouraging smile, she gave him a friendly punch to the arm before exiting the training area. Taking a seat on the edge of the walkway, he placed the bundle in his hands at his side and looked towards the entrance Noctis used when coming here. “Texts me at the crack of dawn, and can’t even be on time.” Shaking his head, Nyx laid back on the cool stones and closed his eyes.

“Sir Ulric?”

Cool blue orbs opened as he sat up and rubbed his eyes, glancing at his watch. It was thirty minutes after eleven, and the look he shot Ignis could have killed. “If you’re gonna be late, don’t text me at six in the morning.”

“Apologies, I assumed that your phone would be on silent.” Aqua eyes looked away, regarded the prince who stood on the opposite side of the arena. “He didn’t sleep well, and it was a chore to make it on time.”

“Should he even be training today?” The adviser didn’t reply as Nyx slipped off the edge of the wall, moving to stand next to him. “How is he doing, anything come back?”

“It would seem not, I am sorry to say.” Looking back at the glaive, he watched him as Nyx watched Noctis. “I understand that you agreed to this and that the king has asked this of you, Sir Ulric. That said, if it is too difficult for you to be around him at this time I can find a way around this.”

“Nah,” His hands rose to rest on his hips, meeting the adviser’s eyes once again. “Can’t change what happened Iggy, you know that. You also know our little prince has got a shit ton of power and no way to control it.”

“I am aware.” Standing at the glaives side for a moment longer, Ignis looked at his watch. “I have a meeting, you may text me when the training is complete.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he gets back to the Citadel. Go do what you need to do.” Without waiting for an answer, Nyx made his way across the hard packed dirt and over to Noctis. “Whatcha looking at, little prince?”

He turned as the glaive spoke, eyes like swirling galaxies meeting the bright icy blue of his own. Nyx had come to adore those eyes, that seemed as endless as the night sky and longed to see them as often as he could. He had seen them lit up with laughter and darkened with desire, as this thing they had fallen into flourished and became something so much more. As he looked into the prince's eyes now, they seemed like two empty pools. Noctis looked tired, a bit worried and none of the loved they held for one another was there, he hated it these eyes.

“First, I wanted to thank you for accompanying Prompto and I the other day. I enjoyed your company." His voice came off strained, cautious, he could see the prince thinking over every word as he spoke it. He fell quiet for a moment, then a slight smile crossed his lips. "I know it will sound silly to you when I say what else I was thinking. This is the first I’ve,” Noctis paused, shaking his head. “The first time I remember being here. It’s not what I expected.”

Nyx smiled, trying to keep it friendly and supportive for the younger man’s sake. “Come on, Noct.” Swinging an arm over his shoulders, he led him back over to the wall where he’d been resting. As they reached the wall he let the prince go and took the last few steps on his own, grabbing the bundle he’d brought with him. “You left these, they are yours.” It was normal for his lover to leave things at his apartment, Noctis had told him it was so he’d have a reason to return. Nyx had made it clear that his apartment was as much Noct’s home as it was his, and he’d never need a reason to come over. After that the prince’s personal items started appearing randomly, Nyx found it cute so let it be.

“Mine?” Taking the bundle, he pulled back the dark fabric to reveal the two kukris wrapped within. Noctis looked up at him, his face unreadable. “These are mine?”

“You don’t remember them.” Pulling his own weapons from their sheaths, the young prince jumped at the speed of his movements. “Pull them out, we will start slowly.” Waiting for Noctis to do as asked, Nyx moved to stand at his side. “Galahdian in your right, Lucian in your left. Like this little prince.” 

Noctis looked at the blades as the glaive spoke, motioning at the two he held as he said the names of them. “Ok,” They felt odd in his hands, yet at the same time, he knew this weight, this feel. “So this is the Lucian, and this is the Galahdian.” Dark eyes glanced between the sets, looking up at Nyx. “They look exactly like yours. Why?” 

Slipping his away, Nyx helped adjust his hold on the two. “I gave them to you as a gift, you have always liked mine.” He tapped the one from his country. “There is an immigrant here, comes from the same island I lived on and was a weaponsmith. He made this one for me to give to you.” Tapping his left hand, Noctis changed his attention to the other. “This one was made by your Lucian weaponsmith, the same that make the weapons all Kingsglaive and Crownsguard use. The same one that made mine.” 

“Why do you use one from each country?” With that information given he had wanted to know more, his eyes looking back up at the glaive as he let the two weapons drop to his side. 

“Mm, for a few reasons little prince. Hold them up and we-”

“What reasons?” Nyx paused, lips pressing into a thin line and gave him a curious look. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.” His head dropped to focus as he raised the weapons but felt the other’s hand rest on his to push them back down.

He continued to watch his forgetful Prince for an instant longer, his mind and heart warring with one another. Noctis had so much to worry about, was adding his past on top of that fair? But he knew Noctis, he was persistent, stubborn, and didn’t give in without a fight. At least his lover had been that way. “Don’t apologize, not like you didn’t already know. Just took you a lot longer to bring it up last time. You know about the attack on Galahd, obviously.”

“Yes, I was taught about the war. How many Lucian’s were left unprotected when my grandfather pulled back the wall to protect Insomnia and the crystal.” 

“Yeah, well that’s on him, little prince. The Past is the past.” Despite his words, he could feel the irritation rising within him. It wasn’t a story that he liked talking about or offer to talk about, but that wasn’t Noctis’ fault. “Look short of it is this, the wall got pulled back, shit happened and we were attacked by the Empire. A lot of good people died, my family along with them.” Nyx heard the whimper fall from the prince, and ignored it. He knew if he stopped he wouldn’t be able to finish. “In the chaos and all the fighting, I lost my other blade. When I came to Insomnia I joined Kingsglaive, at one point your father had saved my life and I felt I could serve that kinda king. So, I had them make me a second blade, a Lucian blade to show my loyalty to His Majesty.”

So much had happened over a few short days, he’d watched his sister murdered and could do nothing to stop it. He’d found his mother's body among the wreckage of their city, and Lib’s lost his family in the massacre. It was tragic and avoidable, a fucking waste of good people living decent lives.

They both stood silent for a time, Noctis running the words over in his head. The Lucians outside the wall had lost so much because of one choice made by his grandfather. It was his blood that had decided to sacrifice the many to save the few, to save a crystal. Had the war, blood and death been worth it, worth that? He couldn’t rationalize it, but all he could think of were excuses, pretty words that he’d been taught to say in times of strife; how they would somehow form an apology that wouldn’t mean shit to people like Nyx. Hours ago he’d complained about losing a few years of memories when citizens his family should have been protecting had lost their lives. When Nyx had lost everything he loved, and still found a reason to fight for his family, for the Lucian people. Noctis couldn’t stop the tears that came as the kukris he held fell from his loose grip and to the dirt. That made the glaive look over at him, his mouth open to speak but the words never came as he saw the princes face

“I-I’m sorry…” His eyes shimmered like deep sapphire jewels in the morning sun as tears ran down his cheeks. Noctis fisted his hands at his side, meeting Nyx eyes as he spoke. “I’m standing here worried over what happened to me when my people are suffering more than I ever will! I can’t change what happened, I can’t bring back everything you’ve lost because of what my family did. All I can do… is promise that I will never let that happen again.”

A mix of emotions crossed the glaives features before a tender smile settled on his lips. “I know that, little prince. Don’t cry for me, I have everything I need right here.” He wanted to say almost, but it wasn’t an appropriate time to think of such things. “Hey now,” rough hands cupped the prince’s face, gentle thumbs brushing away his tears. “Stop that. You are going to be a wonderful king, pretty boy. A king I’ll be proud to serve, just like your father.”

“You should hate me!”

Pulling him into his hold, Nyx rubbed Noct’s back gently and rested his chin on the top of his head. “Listen here, I will never hate you. Understand?” He felt the prince grab into his shirt, his fingers twisting into the fabric as he continued to cry. “You mean everything to me, baby.” The last words were raspy, a soft whisper, and if Noctis had heard them he made no mention of it. 

He knew they both had a long road to get back to where they had been. It wouldn’t be an easy road for them, but he knew Noctis was worth it. Nyx refused to lose the one thing in this world that made him want to keep fighting and live, to come back home. 

“Come on, let’s get your weapons. I’ll show you how to care for them and we can call it a day.” Neither of them was in the proper mental state to train that day, that much was obvious. “Afterwards I’ll treat you to a nice little Galahdian food stand that makes amazing meat kabobs. Before you ask, there are no veggies and I know you’ll like it because we go there all the time.” Finally, he got a smile, despite the tears still present in his eyes as he pulled back from his chest. “Hey now, everything will be ok little prince, I promise. I’ll always be here for you, I’m not going anywhere.”

Despite all that might happen, he was proud of who his prince was, and of who he would be. There was no turning back.

○}°》¤《°{○

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudo's are life, comments are love. All you need is love! :3


	5. Wish That You Were Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passed by in a monochromatic blur for the glaive, the stormy sky above reflecting the churning emotions he held deep within. It had been three months since they’d started training together, and while their relationship had progressed into a genuine camaraderie, they continued to trudge on. Day after day of lessons relearned, weeks of fighting to remember a dance that had once been so natural to them, in hopes that the steps would return. Both fighting their private daemons the only way they knew how. The frustration they both felt, of familiar looks and touches half remembered or adrift in darkness. While the prince remained ignorant to such memories, everything reminded Nyx of what they’d lost.

○}{○

Time passed by in a monochromatic blur for the glaive, the stormy sky above reflecting the churning emotions he held deep within. It had been three months since they’d started training together, and while their relationship had progressed into a genuine camaraderie, they continued to trudge on. Day after day of lessons relearned, weeks of fighting to remember a dance that had once been so natural to them, in hopes that the steps would return. Both fighting their private daemons the only way they knew how. The frustration they both felt, of familiar looks and touches half remembered or adrift in darkness. While the prince remained ignorant to such memories, everything reminded Nyx of what they’d lost.

Part of him, a selfish and raw part, wondered which of them suffered greater. The sensible side of him reminded him that he couldn’t compare the pain they both felt. Their suffering wasn’t the same, and while they fought desperately for the same goal, it was a road they had to traverse alone. None of this eased his sorrow or helped his lost lover, but he had been the one to put himself into this situation. He had been the one to insist on trying to win the prince back, and while he still believed it had been the correct choice, he couldn’t stop the regret that was building within him. Couldn’t stop the past from rising up… 

Long ago, when he’d fled the islands of his birth and made his way to Insomnia, Nyx had sworn to bury the past in Galahd. He knew it was there, beneath the smoke and ash that had been his home, but memories were like the ghosts, and ever present in his life. His world became the Kingsglaive, fighting for the King who’d saved his life, as he strove to save the innocent that he’d failed to protect back home. It had been hard, but he still had Libertus, Crowe, Pelna, and they had been enough. Nyx had thought this was it, this was as good as it would get. Nothing was missing from his life, at least nothing that he could bring back. 

Then he’d met Noctis and everything had changed. Something inside him had clicked in place, like a missing piece of him had returned, and the man had become the home he’d long thought he’d lost. The years he had spent with the prince were some of the happiest he’d ever known, and while at times he wished his family could meet the terror that had stolen his heart, he knew they saw him from the beyond. Losing Noct, everything had come full circle, and he felt he was choking on the ash of Galahd again. Except his home was here, alive and breathing, but he could no longer dwell within the warmth of his love. 

Nyx knew one thing for sure, this was the second time he’d lost everything that he’d thought he needed in his life, and it was his fault.

A light knocking echoed in his small apartment, pulling him from his musings. The glaive glanced over, unsure of who had come to see him. He lived below the main roads, in the maze of narrow alleys and stairways that made up the immigrant district. Nyx knew few that would willingly come to seek another in such a place, and he knew his fellow glaives were on assignments throughout the city. For a second he thought that Noctis came to find him, but he had heard no information regarding his return to Insomnia.

A small retinue had departed for Accordo a week ago to attend the treaty signing, and Regis had wished for his son to attend. King Regis knew of the Lady Lunafreya attending, blessing the coming peace as Oracle, and he had hoped her presence would help Noctis. Nyx found it funny that all the years he’d been with his little prince, he hadn’t met the Oracle in person, instead had become acquainted through short messages and pictures. So he’d found it ironic that he should have been in Accordo, that after all these years he should have met her, but he’d come down with the flu the day of their departure. Gladiolus had told him not to worry, after all, he was the prince’s Shield, and promised he would return without a scratch. He had faith in that promise…

Opening the door, a sound escaped him that started as a laugh but descended into a loud cough, turning from the woman standing in his doorway as he covered his mouth. “You’ll have to forgive my appearance, My Lady.” His voice was rough as he spoke, glancing towards her as he motioning to the sweats and t-shirt he wore. “I wasn’t expecting such grand company this afternoon.” Bowing, he moved so his guest could enter. 

“Sir Ulric, as charming as I was lead to believe. Though I must admit, your pictures do not do you justice.” Making her way over to one of the chairs, blue eyes glanced at the small room. “I can see why Noctis enjoyed being here.”

“Can you, My Lady?”

A note of approval left her and she sat, leaning back into the chair. “Yes, verily. It gives one a sense of warmth and comfort, if I may say so. Though, I am certain such reasons had more to do with the company, than the destination.”

Clearing his throat, Nyx made his way into the tiny kitchen tucked into the corner to heat some water. “Tea?”

“You are very gracious, thank you. I’m afraid the chill of Insomnia has soaked into my very bones.” 

“Yeah, well winter can do that.” Quiet descended upon the room, the glaive turning to give her an appreciative look. “Not trying to be rude here, but what did I do to deserve a personal visit from the Oracle of Tenebrae? I’m sure it’s not on the account of my charming personality.” He ran a hand through his hair, a nervous tick he’d had since coming to Insomnia. “Kinda… thought our first meeting would be a bit different.”

“As did I, Sir Ulric. Long did I wish for the day that you would bring my darling Noctis to visit in Tenebrae, and we would have had an official introduction. Alas, it was not to be under present circumstances.”

“So did I.” The words were soft, and if it hadn’t been for the small space she might not have heard him. “Guessing that he knows you’re here. Also gonna guess that you being here means he’s back?” 

“Yes, all have returned safely, as for Noctis knowing of my visit… I did not inform him of this venture. It was Gladiolus who was kind enough for escort me to your door. I advised him to wait in the car for I wished to speak to you privately. While I do not desire to keep such secrets from Noctis, I would still ask that you do not inform him of our meeting.” Clasping her hands together, Luna brought them up to her chest as she bowed her head. “As many have said, Noctis is greatly changed from the man I once knew. I mourn for the love that has been lost and wish for the days when you two were one. None should have to suffer through such sadness, and it is sadness that I see within his eyes, and in your own.” 

“You have a way with words, just like your writing. I was hoping to come with them,” Covering his mouth, he coughed again, shaking his head. “but as you can see, my body had other plans. The King, he thought your presence and your gift might help him.” He hadn’t wanted to hope, but his heart was a traitorous little shit. “Guessing that didn’t work out like he hoped?” Shaking her head, he could see the pity in her eyes when he turned around. Nyx hated it. “Well fuck, it’s fine. Only so much you can do, after all.”

“I hear such words leave your lips, but your actions speak otherwise, Sir Ulric.” She didn’t miss the frown that pulled at his lips at her observation. “As a healer of the sick, I did what I could. That which took his memory is not something that my gift can correct. He is not ill, it was an unfortunate accident that has caused these memories to disappear. I cannot heal such sickness.” 

The kettles whistle caught their attention as Nyx turned off the small stove and poured the hot water into the waiting cups. “You tried,” Setting it back down, he took the cups over to the small seating area and handed one to her. “there is nothing else to be done about this.” Clearing his throat, Nyx sipped the hot liquid and felt it soothing his dry throat.

“Sir Ulric, I…”

“Just Nyx, the whole Sir thing is just…I don’t deserve it.”

“Very well, then I request that you call me Luna as Noct does.” Seeing him nod, she took a sip and blinked. “This is quite a lovely tea Nyx, may I inquire on the name?

”Mm, it's Galahdian. Um, it's a spiced tea, Noct liked it so I keep it stocked.“ Laughing, the glaive shook his head. ”I made it for him all the time, guess I wasn't thinking and just grabbed it.“ Setting the cup down on the small table between them, he scrubbed his hands across his face. ”I can give you some if you like?“

”I thank you for the offer, and accept graciously.“ Setting down her own cup, she held out her hands. ”Please, allow me to return such a kind gesture with one of my own. You suffer greatly and in many ways, allow me to ease it.“ Icy eyes watched her hands for a moment, reaching out to take them. Nyx couldn’t look away as she closed her eyes, words that he didn’t recognize falling from her lips as a golden glow appeared. He felt a warmth flow through his body, closing his eyes at the feeling of contentment that washed over him. When he opened his eyes again Luna was smiling at him, pulling her hands back. ”It is very little that I do, but I hope you feel better.“

Blinking, he noticed that the heaviness in his chest had let up, he no longer ached and just overly felt better. ”You didn’t have too, but thank you, Luna."

“I do it for your own benefit. If you are well, then you can return to the Prince’s side.” Picking up the tea, she could see his reaction to her words. “You may not wish for advice, but I would give it nonetheless. Do not lose heart where Noctis is concerned. The two of you have a connection that many seek but seldom find. It is one of true love, of soulmates that have found one another at long last as is blessed by the Gods. Noctis loves you, even if he cannot remember it at this time, and a love like that does not simply fade away. It is still there, within him and I would ask that you continue trying in hopes that love will once again return to you both.” 

“I appreciate the words, but it’s harder to do.” Rubbing his hands together, he could still feel the healing power vibrating under his skin. “That night I almost lost him. I was scared, and all these thoughts just slammed into me all at once. What if he died? If I had died? Where would we be without each other.” Fingers threaded together as he bounced his legs, full of nervous energy as he met her eyes. “It scares the fuck out of me that I can’t imagine my life without him in it. I don’t want to die without him knowing how much I love him.” 

“These are valid concerns when once is met with stress and hardship.” One hand rose to play with the necklace that graced her throat. “I…do not fear death,” She paused, thinking over her words before continuing. “what I fear is doing nothing and losing everything. It seems that you have reached this point in your life. So, will you do nothing and risk losing him?” 

Chuckling, Nyx shook his head. “You remind me of Selena.” That caught the Oracle attention as the glaive continued. “I had a little sister once, back before I left my homeland.” He whispers wringing his hands as he stared at a spot on the floor. “She was killed when the Empire came. I couldn’t save her. I was as helpless then as I am now. I couldn’t show her the future she wanted.” Glancing back up, their eyes met. “I can’t show Noctis the future he wanted either… not like this. I’ve been given all this power, and I’m still useless.”

“Nyx…” Setting her tea down, Luna placed a hand over his. “You are not useless, and I believe Noctis would say the same. True power, it is not something that is found by those who seek it. It is something that comes to those who deserve it.” Smiling gently, she squeezed his hands. “Your sister wanted you to see a future as well. Anyone would wish the same for… family they love.”

“I can see why Noctis likes you.” Leaning back, he laughed as a smirk pulled at his lips. The curious look that crossed her features made him shake his head. “You don’t pull any punches, do you?”

Luna returned the smile, leaning back into her seat. “I am afraid not, and that is why I only wish you both happiness from the bottom of my heart. I cannot think of two people who deserve it more, but you are a warrior, Nyx. You, better than most, should know that sometimes happiness must be fought for. Maybe… this is what your sister wanted you to see. That you need not give up, not after all that you’ve been through… that you can still fight for those you love.” 

Thinking over her words, he released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. Nyx couldn’t help but glance over at the small board that held the memories of a life he’d one lead. It also held the life he’d made here, a life with Noctis. “You’re right, I’m too stubborn to go down without a fight Luna. A future without him, that isn’t a future I want.”

“Then express that to him. I wish you all the best, and may the Gods guide you and grant you your hearts desires… Nyx Ulric.”

○}{○

Nyx didn’t know how he knew where to look when the prince went missing, but he had a knack for finding him. He had figured that it was the bond they shared, the flow of magic from one to another, pulling him towards an unknown destination and he didn’t question it. Stepping outside onto the roof of the Citadel, the chilled air took his breath away as the door closed with a loud click. A silent figure sat close by, turning to acknowledge his presence. “A bit cold up here, dontcha think?” Making his way over to the prince, he noted a slight shrug from him as he looked up to meet his eyes.

“How do you always find me?”

“I don’t know, are you trying to lose me on purpose little prince?” Dark eyes watched him for a moment, analyzing him, and he noted something in those eyes. It was an emotion that he hadn’t seen in a long time, that called to him far more than any magic could. Nyx wanted to question him, ask what he was thinking - but the prince had turned to look back out over the city, and the moment had passed.

“Sometimes. Maybe I like to challenge you, glaive.”

That made him smirk. Walking over to the edge, he took hold of the railing that encircled the roof top and lowered himself down on the ledge. “Always liked a challenge, especially from you.” Noctis laid his chin on one of the bars, the only thing holding him back from a good fifty-floor drop to the courtyard below. The city lights reflected in midnight hues as silence fell between them. He had noticed that the prince had been acting odd since his return with Luna, and it had gotten worse with her departure a few days ago. Nyx had noticed the lingering gazes, or how he tended to avoid him at times. Luna had told him of conversations she’d held with Noctis, and that he’d brought up his name a few times. Of course, the crafty woman hadn’t told him what the conversations had been about. “You miss her,” Breaking the silence, he saw Noctis glance to the side, watching him as he spoke. “I’m not surprised. Even before you lost your memory, it had been years so I guess a few weeks wouldn’t make up for all that time. We were plotting ways of sneaking you over to Tenebrae, of course, this was before the current peace treaty.”

“Do you believe in it?” Curiosity colored his words, continuing to hold his gaze on the glaive.

“In the treaty?” He nodded, and Nyx raised a hand to run it across his jawline, considering the question for a few moments. “Can’t really say, little prince. I mean, I definitely hope they keep their word but it is the Empire. Though, it would be nice to go home and not have to watch my back.”

The prince sat a bit straighter at those words. “Would you go home? If the war is over and my father disbands the Kingsglaive, would you leave?”

“Only if you commanded me too.”

“Why me?”

“Did you forget?” That made the prince flinch, in truth he knew that he’d forgotten much. “I am your glaive and bound to your magic. I don’t serve your father, I serve you.”

Noctis met icy eyes at those words, seeing the determination that laid within them. This feeling had been bothering him, and the exact point he’d brought up with Luna, this bond and what it meant. He couldn’t understand why a man like Nyx, a known glaive, and hero, would bind himself to an heir. Why he had these conflicting emotions within him when he thought of the man. Noct knew he couldn’t blame it on the bond any longer, or a supposed friendship they once had. It was something deeper, a need that filled him to the point that any thought of losing Nyx honestly scared him. She’d had no answers to give, and Nyx didn’t seem willing to give him one either. “I see,” His hands tightened on the bar before him, but he refused to look away from those eyes. “Regardless of my father’s decision, I want you to stay by my side. Don’t leave me, Nyx.”

“It’s really good to hear you say that, cuz if you’d ordered me to go I wouldn’t have listened.” Chuckling, the prince shook his head and looked back over the city. “You think I’m strange.”

“No, I think you’re honest and despite that, you hide many secrets.” Crossing his arms on the bar, Noct rested his chin on them. “If I asked you to tell me one, would you?”

“Depends on the question? Might be willing to humor you and do as you ask.”

“Except when it comes to leaving my side.” He pointed out. Seeing the glaive nod, Noctis couldn’t stop his face from lighting up with amusement. “You’re such a troublesome man.”

“You’ve always liked it when I was…” The words fell away as he looked down at the city below them.

“I liked what, tell me?” The man said nothing, and the prince couldn’t stop himself from smacking him in the arm. He could honestly say he was getting sick of the secrets. How people would stop speaking when he was close, how he knew they were holding back. Maybe it was to spare his feelings, it was a life he didn’t remember, but it had been months and he wanted answers. “You are my glaive, are you not? You will answer my question, and don’t you dare make me pull rank.”

Breathing out, Nyx shook his head slightly and glanced back at the prince. “You always liked when I was troublesome.” His head fell the second those words passed his lips, playing with a button on his uniform. “You liked it, and… I liked you.”

Those words made him blush, swallowing as he looked up at the magical wall that continued to protect the city, despite the treaty. Everything that he’d said to Luna came back in a rush, the bond, how he’d felt when they were close. How Nyx acted when they were together, and how he knew so many personal details despite being his glaive. It started to click into place despite his lack of memories, the confusion, and frustration. Had they liked one another or had it been a one-sided love? No, it was more than that. His heart was beating rapidly and his pulse was racing, and he wanted… needed to know the truth.

Noctis knew that Nyx wouldn’t tell him, that for some reason he was holding his emotions deep inside. “Take me away!” The words came before he could think about the implications of them. But, he had the man’s interest as Nyx turn to look at him again. Dark eyes darted around, trying to figure the best course of action since that he’d gotten himself into this mess. “Take me away, Nyx. I-I need to get away from all of this, of everything that constantly reminds me of all I’ve forgotten. We have this stupid peace treaty and I want to go outside of the walls, I just want time to process everything.”

“With me?” Noctis nodded, looking up as the glaive rose, the biggest smile he’d ever seen the man wear plastered across his face. “How about a fishing trip? Might be late winter, but Galdin will be warmer than Insomnia and it’s not the tourist season so it won’t be crowded.” Holding out a hand for his prince, he arched a brow. “Let’s escape little prince, tomorrow.”

He hadn’t expected that reaction. “Tomorrow?! I mean it was just a thought and,” Watching the hand still waiting for his own, Noctis decided to fuck everything else and took it. “okay, let's do it.” The glaives hand tightened around his own as he pulled him towards the roofs access point. “I know this might be a really stupid question, but how will we get everything ready by tomorrow?” 

“Gladio.” Look back, he saw Noctis’ face light up. “I know that you have to remember he’s a huge camping nerd? From what I understand he got it from his dad?” He nodded, watching his footing as the two rushed down the stairs and towards his room. “I love it, a half ass plan that we have taken a whole five minutes figuring out. We ditch Insomnia and go to Galdin,” Walking down the hall, Nyx opened up the door to the Prince's quarters, ushering him in. “maybe after a few days there, we can swing over to Duscae? Wiz has a Chocobo ranch out there, and it’s only a short walk to one of the huge lakes. There are also a few camps closer, but Duscae being what it is I say we play it by ear. See how the weather is once we get there.” 

“We are really doing this, aren’t we?” 

Coming to a halt, Nyx took his hands and smiled. “Noctis, I would do anything you asked of me. So yes, we are really going to do this.” He hadn’t expected him to pull his hand away and really hadn’t expected for those arms to end up wrapped around his neck as Noctis held him close in a tight hug. “Little Prince…” 

“Thank you Nyx, thank you so much!” 

His arms circled his waist, pulling him close and buried his face into his shoulder. “Always, little prince.” 

Pulling from one another, the two were on a mission to gather what they would need for the trip. “We need to stop at your place too.” 

“We will, that will be a quick stop.” While the prince packed a bag to take with him and pulled out his fishing gear, Nyx took out his phone and called Gladio. Once he’d explained the idea, he found the shield supported the idea. 

“It will be good for him.” 

“Nyx?” Telling Gladio to hold for a minute, he turned his attention to the prince. “Do you even know how to fish?” 

Nyx couldn’t help the light snort. “I’m your glaive, what do you think. You’ve dragged me off to the park’s more than once.” His focus was back on the phone a moment later as Gladio asked him a question. “Well, we are going to Galdin and might do a few days in Duscae. Hm, whatever you think we will need for that. Just want to be safe, weather permitting, there might be some camping involved but I’ll see once we get there.” 

“You know Nyx, you’re gonna have to drive.” The voice reminded him, and that made Nyx freeze up. He hadn’t thought of that and hadn’t driven since the accident. Turning away from the prince, he took a few steps across the room. “You ok, man?” 

“Yeah,” He whispered, closing his eyes tightly. “I-I’ll be fine. I promised, and I won’t back out now. I knew this would happen one day, and I’m not going to let him down Gladio. He’s excited, and you’re right… you’ve been right for a long time. It wasn’t my fault, and I have to get over this. I can’t let this stupid fear hold me back, I just need to be focused and know everything will be okay.” 

“About fucking time, really thought I would have to knock some sense back into your damn head. So what car you gonna take?” 

“I…didn’t think of that.” Turning, he looked back over at Noctis. “We will need a car.” 

“Oh,” Midnight eyes lit up with mischief as he pulled out his cell. “I’ll ask Dad for the Regalia!” 

“No! Hell no. No, no bad idea. I’m not driving your father’s car, if I put a scratch on that thing he’ll kill me, Noct.”

“Please, he’s not that obsessive over it.” The glaive shook his head as Noctis pulled out his phone and started to text his father. “Watch, he’ll be fine with it. Dad trusts you, after all, that must is obvious.” 

Nyx sank into one of the seats near him. “Fuck my life… Um, we might be taking the Regalia.” Gladio’s laugh echoed in his ear, and he really wished he could reach through the phone and strangle the man. “Glad you’re finding this humorous.” 

“Sorry man, look I’ll drop off everything in the underground garage and you just toss it where it needs to go.” 

“Thanks, Gladio.” Hanging up, Nyx made his way over to Noctis as he typed away. “What did he say?” 

Glancing up, the prince smiled. “Well, he wanted to know why I needed it so I told him you were taking me on a fishing trip outside the walls. He seems pleased for some reason, said that we could use the car but that you better take care of us.” 

“Us?” Sighing, Nyx leaned against one of the wooden bed poles. “I told you your dad loves that car, Noct.” He felt his phone vibrate a moment later. Dreading the message, he pulled it out and unlocked the screen. 

[21:34:53] Regis: I’m allowing you to take the Regalia, this progress between you two pleases me. Take care of my son and my car, you know how precious both are. I request daily updates so I know where you are, and that all is well. The treaty is still in its infancy, so be cautious. 

[21:36:29] Nyx: Yes, Your Majesty. 

“Was it dad?” Icy eyes glanced up as he nodded. “He isn’t mad, is he?” 

“No, just wants us to check in regularly.” Sliding the phone into his pocket, Nyx glanced at everything on the bed. “ How are we going to fit all this?”

“Well, a lot of the fishing gear can go in my armiger and…” Nyx hit his head against the wooden pole, groaning. “What?” 

“Totally forgot you’d synced your fishing gear to your armiger. Not gonna lecture you on how it’s there for your protection, not your hobbies. Didn’t help the first time and I know it won’t help now.” Noctis laughed as he continued to pack and Nyx couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen him this happy. Despite everything, he hoped this would be a peaceful trip and they could start making strides to where they had once been. Luna had been right, he had a future and that future was standing in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Daemon and Jasper_Raven for telling me to write this and supporting a nervous wreck lol.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated, Comments are amazing.


End file.
